


(There'll Be Bluebirds Over) the Highway to Hell（会有青鸟飞过）通往地狱的高速公路

by hazelour



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelour/pseuds/hazelour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers从未想过自己会回到原本的身体中，也没有预期Tony Stark的闯入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(There'll Be Bluebirds Over) the Highway to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616746) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



Steve惯于直接将Tony的声音屏蔽掉。只是有些时候，他就是没法阻止后者那源源不断的实况报道。

 

“我觉得我需要那种老年人会在沙滩上用到的哔哔作响的金属探测器，”Tony边说边将和他一样高的草从眼前挥开。“我们在找的到底是什么？这种差事怎么会落到我们头上的？嘿，我敢说我能组装出一个真正厉害的探测器。或者！给它装一个AI，让它能自行运转并区分出宝藏和破铜烂铁。嘿，Steve，把这点子记下来以免我忘了。”

 

Steve叹了口气，从口袋中拿出手帕擦掉了眉毛里的汗珠。他忍不住纳闷自己怎么会 _又一次_ 落得个和Tony Stark搭档的。他想起来，那是因为Barton和Romanov的阴沉神色太过搭调，而Thor不知怎的决定Bruce就是他的中庭灵魂战伴，所以在他还没缓过神来时他们就已经自动组队了，而自己就分给了那个狒狒排泄般挥霍钱财的开口如决堤的自大狂。

 

“我不是你的仆人，Tony，”他说道。

 

Tony哼了一声。“那是张手帕吗，老爷爷？哦我的神啊，上面还绣了你的姓名首字母？”接着，Tony就跳到了他身边，伸长脖子想要看个究竟。Steve把它揉在手里伸过头顶——Tony远远够不着。他撅着嘴退了回去。“哇哦，Cap，爱死你的中学生表情了。”

 

“如果你表现得那么孩子气，我就把你当个小孩对待，”Steve说着从Tony旁走了过去。他把手帕——Pepper送的刺绣，不过他觉得那并非出自她本人之手——塞回牛仔裤的口袋。“我们越早完成任务，就能越快返回纽约。”接着他忍不住补充道，“所以把你那漫无边际的聊天最小化，我们互不干扰。”

 

“你是这场舞会中最无趣的国王，Rogers，”Tony在他身后说道，不过Steve自顾走着，没搭理他。

 

事实上，他也不明白Fury为什么要把队伍分配到这儿，怀俄明州乡下的一片荒芜之地。这儿甚至没有农场——只有高得过分的草和小得过分的虫，Steve至少已经吞进去了三个虫子。他甚至觉得这片延伸出来的地方并不属于任何周围的城镇。这儿目之所及全是植被，在纯蓝的无尽苍穹之下显得一片荒凉。天空也许零星地飘着一两朵云，但无法阻挡灼灼阳光的直射。

 

Steve恨这个。他是个布鲁克林小子，背景音的缺乏令他心情沉闷，烦躁不已。但神盾局在这片草地中发现了一种构造——“作物怪圈，”Tony嗤之以鼻，“谁关心那个？”——并命令复仇者们便装调查。“收到一两件低级任务，”Tony当时说道。“那不是神盾特工们拿钱该干的事吗？”而Steve对他鄙夷的语气甚为反感，又爱反对Tony说的任何话，不论话语是否在理，于是让他听从指挥，闭嘴，动身。

 

于是他就沦落到了这儿。和Tony一起。在一片刺挠着他脖子的草丛里。

 

“神盾认为是Loki搞的鬼，”Tony冲着他的后背说道。“他们在惩罚Thor没看住他，顺便连带了我们。虽然没直说但也相当明显了。只不过他们太蠢，没意识到Loki的作风要更为华丽。怀俄明的无人之地？草丛中的怪圈？这些都无足轻重，老天，微不足道。说真的，Loki甚至会发表宣言。极为高调的那种。整个宇宙都看得到的烟火盛会。”

 

“那他肯定和你很投机，”Steve说道。

 

“真伤人，Cap，你自己想出来的这句吐槽吗？”

 

Steve恼火地转过身来。Tony差点没刹住车撞到他胸上。

 

“这话甚至都说不通，”Steve说道。“我还能去请教谁？为什么你就不能正常个十分钟？”

 

Tony的墨镜上别无一物，只有Steve自己的影子。

 

“我们的正常很久以前就都入土为安了，Sno-Cap。” Tony挺胸抬头着从他身边走了过去，一路将眼前碍事的巨型草拍开。Steve跟在他身后，咽下对虫子的抱怨。

 

几分钟的沉默后，Steve开始觉得这沉寂还不如Tony的唠叨，接着一片寸草不生的荒地出现在眼前。那前面草丛茂盛，且呈曲线向外延伸着，Steve只看得到一小部分形状。

 

“作物怪圈，”Tony再次说道，Steve想象了一下他说话时的白眼。“让我们狠狠地向它复仇吧。”

 

Steve蹲下身，准备采集一把泥土时却突然一头栽进了草丛里，肺里的空气都被挤压了出来，背上是Tony Stark那出奇结实的身体。

 

“老天，不能碰不明物体，Rogers！”他在Steve耳边厉声说道。“军队还没把你的好奇心揍扁吗？”

 

Steve翻身将Tony从身上甩开。他起身俯视着Tony，依然身在绿色植物中。

 

“你有什么毛病，Stark？”

 

“你有什么毛病，毛手毛脚队长？”Tony站起来对他皱眉。“顺便说，不客气，因为我刚从天知道什么那儿救了你这个硬邦邦的大块头。我觉得我被你的肩膀撞得脑震荡了。”

 

“那你可以说些什么，而不是把我击倒!”

 

Tony嗤之以鼻。“因为听我的话是你的强项，对吗Cap？”

 

Steve的下巴绷紧了。他控制着节奏缓缓呼出一口气，“你才是一直念叨着这些东西不值一提的人。我听你的意见，不直接用手碰它，但我们要戴上手套取些样本。”

 

“他们给了你手套？”Tony朝他走近了一步，过于近了。“在你伤到自己前把它们交给我。”

 

“我要做采集任务，Tony。”

 

“为什么？我才是科学家。”

 

“你是工程师，”

 

“而你是个连擦屁股大概都需要命令的实验室小白鼠，所以谁更有资格？”

 

Steve转过身，用肩膀挡住Tony不让他走到前面去。他将自己接到的橡胶手套——四个，Tony不需要知道这个——从口袋里掏出来，那里面还装着一个小塑料袋。Tony锲而不舍地骚扰着他，不断向前探着脑袋，两只手在他胳膊底下伸来钻去。

 

“得了吧，Cap。军队又没教过你这个。”

 

“停下，”Steve用手肘推了下Tony。“我发誓，你就像个小孩子一样幼稚。”只是，即使到了现在，已适应了这副身体多年的情况下，偶尔地，时不时地，极为罕见地，Steve还是会低估它的力量。Tony在Steve的推搡下踉跄着向后倒去，Steve可以感觉到他的双脚被自己绊到。他摇晃着后退，手臂挥动着，张开嘴想要咒骂。

 

Steve扔下手套去拉Tony，却只是毫无帮助地抓破了他的衬衫。两人都失去了平衡，重重地摔在那片怪圈中的干土上。他感觉到一股暖意和一种席卷而来又超脱身体的刺痛，接着就是一片黑暗。

 

——

 

Tony身在医院。从哔哔声，气味，以及床单的难受程度可以推断。

 

但在睁开眼之前，他同样感觉到自己的手正被另外两只握着。还有那贯穿全身的刻骨痛感。他呻吟出了一声破碎的音调。

 

“老天啊，我怎么就遇不上些好事？”

 

“Tony？”

 

“Pep，你会搜捕这儿的吗啡的，对吗？”

 

“你断了一根肋骨，还有深层组织挫伤，”Pepper说道。“还有……其他的，但没事。很好。他们告诉我只要你醒来和一个护士谈过后就可以出院了。所以我现在要叫护士了。”

 

Tony睁开眼时恰好看到Pepper越过他身体上方去按病床一侧的一个按钮。简易床。这玩意儿是个简易床。

 

“我们穿越了吗？”他问她。

 

她对他皱起眉毛。表情不快又恐慌——他再熟悉不过的Pepper脸。她离开他的原因。

 

“这是在中世纪吗？”他问道，接着她表情明朗起来。“所以我才躺在一个铺盖着稻草填充的床垫和砂纸制成的床单的风烛残年的小床上？”

 

Pepper叹口气抿紧了嘴唇。“神盾设施是最先进的，Tony，你清楚这一点。”她向后靠去，从钱包中拿出了自己的平板。她看起来如此美丽又强大，Tony觉得自己的心脏要为此爆裂了。在开始敲敲打打那堆成山的工作之前，她抬起头给了她一个温柔又悲伤的微笑。“我很高兴你没事，Tony。”

 

而他不会开口告诉她，“我很高兴你在这儿。我很高兴你依然是医院打电话通知的那个人。我很高兴自己醒来第一眼看到的是你的脸。”他知道这不公平。他知道自己需要更改一些书面文件，把自己的紧急联系人换成某个不会对着他的残破躯体流尽眼泪的人。已经几个月过去了。Pepper本应身在马里布，和她挑的苗条的年轻人在一起，然而她身在这儿，纽约城里Tony的病床边，又一次地。

 

“出什么事了？”他转而问道。“我的意思是，我知道发生了什么，没人会忘了三百磅的大块头把他们那健壮又美观的身体撞在地上这种事，但我怎么会晕过去这么久，甚至不记得回到城里？”

 

Pepper深吸了一口气，将平板放下。

 

“Steve摔在你身上时造成了一些身体损伤，没错。但还有些别的，有关什么未知构造——”

 

“作物怪圈。”

 

“——作物怪圈造成了一种——嗯，一种转换，我猜。”

 

Tony试着坐起身体，但肋骨发出了抗议。他吃痛地吸了口气，却又被随之而来的剧痛耗尽了气力。

 

“哦，Tony，别这样。”Pepper再次起身，双手轻柔地搭在了他的肩膀上，目光柔和，满是同情。

 

“别吊我胃口了，Pep，”Tony说道。“我现在是匹人马吗？还是人羊？哦神啊，我变成了Steve？”

 

他以为这会把她逗笑，但她只是垂下视线拿起了他的手。

 

“这儿，”她说着将他的手贴上自己的胸口。

 

他那散着皮肤暖意，有血有肉，百分百有机质胸口。

 

“Pepper，怎么——”他咽下自己的疑问，再次努力坐起身，试图低头看看已从那儿消失的物体。他摸索着病服，将它拉下。他的胸口就在那儿，完好无损。胸骨之下自己的心脏以一种过快的节奏跳动着。而且，老天啊，呼吸是这种感觉。“怎么——”

 

“Tony，嘘。没事的。冷静。弹片消失了，反应堆在大厦里，而且除了Steve整个摔在你身造成一些损伤外，你第一次达到了身体的最佳状态，自从——呃。”

 

 _也许是有生以来的第一次_ ，他听出了言外之意。他戒了酒，有着严格的锻炼计划和健康饮食，并且，与Steve的打闹撇开不谈，加入复仇者给了他那些激烈诽谤者们所声称他不可能拥有的专注和稳定。摆脱了弹片，嵌在他胸腔里的机器以及钯中毒的威胁，他在身体的巅峰时期就是一个完美样本。只是此时他想说的一切都纠缠着堵在了喉咙，于是干脆缄口不言。

 

Pepper捏了下他的手，对他微笑着，眼含泪光。为他高兴，为他们感伤，情绪纷繁。

 

“不止这个，”她说道，不过这时一个护士带着满腹叮嘱和一叠出院单进来了，与Pepper的谈话也就此终止。

 

——

 

Steve在躲藏。

 

躲在Stark大厦他自己的楼层里，他愿意承认。他早已失去了有关这副身体——最初版本的Steve Rogers，体重110磅并准备好了要征服这世界——的任何概念，但不意味着他愿意用自己如今窄小的肩膀担负起队友们那错放的同情。又或者，老实说，他不想面对Tony。当带着一叠合身的衣服以及一纸健康证明——好吧，他的身体状况所能达到的健康程度——被神盾医院释放时，他就回到了大厦，并看到Thor，Bruce，Barton和Romanov围坐在公共厨房的餐桌旁，刻意装作一切正常。

 

在Steve进入厨房不到十五秒之后，Thor先打破了沉寂。

 

“Steven！”他那双大手握住Steve的两肩时把他提起了一点。“我对你的悲惨境遇深表同情。”

 

“嘿，伙计，你要把他捏垮了，”Bruce说道，于是Thor放开了他。

 

“没关系，”Steve说道，甚至没有喘息。Bruce的微笑过于刻意和紧绷。Romanov比他记忆中任何时候都要尴尬，虽然表情是一如既往的不动声色。“说真的，伙计们，我很好。这只是……回到了正常状态。”

 

“我们会找到办法帮你复原的，”Bruce说道。“神盾局准备派我带着一队科学家去怀俄明州调查，我们会查明情况和解除方法。”

 

Steve点头。“谢谢你，Bruce，”他说道。“你真是个救星。”他转身打开冰箱，却只是一动不动地盯着里面的东西，后背承载着所有人的视线。

 

“嘿Steve？”Barton试探地说道。

 

Steve拿出一瓶酸奶，鼓起勇气转身面向他们。

 

“什么？”他们似乎都下定决心看向他的脸而不是其他任何地方。

 

“你会觉得在仰卧推举中输给我有失颜面吗？”

 

Romanov拍苍蝇似的用手背打了下Barton的肩膀，他畏缩了一下。

 

“我已经跟他说过他做不了那个了，”她说道，而且老天啊，Steve当时恨死了她同情的目光。

 

“没关系，”Steve戴上自己最熟练的假笑说道。这三个字听起来甚至有了种不真实感。 _没关系没关系没关系没关系没关系_ 。“事实上，我本就该开始一个锻炼计划了。你说怎样，Clint，你，我，明天训练室见？”

 

“先提前说清楚，”Barton说着从Romanov身旁跨开一步，“你必须要给我将你作为私人哑铃的通行证。”

 

“只要你协助我锻炼，没问题。”

 

Barton对Romanov得意地笑了，后者交叉双臂，看起来极为不悦。

 

“嘿，Tony呢？”Steve问道。“我记得……摔在他身上。”他瑟缩了一下。

 

“没人告诉你吗？”Romanov问道。

 

Steve在她和Bruce之间来回扫视着，Bruce垂下了头。Thor来了精神，绽放出笑容。

 

“Tony Stark，同样地，也被复原了！”Thor停顿了一下，同时没能成功掩饰自己的皱眉。“他的状况要更为理想，相较于——”他向Steve地挥了挥手“——你的弱小。”

 

Steve注意到Romanov正用一只手揉着额头，但他同样关心Tony的现状，顾不得在意Thor的社交问题了。

 

“等等，什么？”

 

Bruce撑在桌子上，两手抱着一杯咖啡，露出沉思的表情。

 

“不管你们俩摔在了什么物质上面，它让你们回到了原始状态。对你来说，那意味着……回到原来的样子。对Tony，则意味着没有弧反应堆。没有体内的弹片。”

 

“哇哦，”Steve恍惚地说道。“对他来说挺好。”

 

Bruce浅笑了一下，一缕卷发垂下遮住了眼睛。 

 

“不过你那比他多了一百磅的重量压到他身上还是给他造成了不小的伤害。”

 

“哦天哪，”Steve说道。“他还好吗？我该去看看他。”他或许不喜欢那个家伙，但也清楚自己欠他一个道歉。

 

Bruce还没开口回答，整个队伍都抬起了头，说真的，Steve本应预料到的。

 

“怎么，美国队长想去医院看望小小的我？谁快把我的提神剂拿来！”

 

Steve转身，Tony就在眼前。高过Steve，脸上挂着一大块青紫的瘀伤。那没能阻止他低头对Steve忽闪着眼睛，也没能阻止他看起来如此恼人地英俊，甚至胜过Howard。他撇嘴笑着拍了拍Steve的头顶。

 

“你还真是个可爱的小东西对不对？”

 

Steve觉得自己全身都红透了，他拍开Tony的手。

 

“别碰我，除非你想较量一场，Stark，”Steve说道。

 

Tony有那么一瞬看起来吃了一惊，接着又放声大笑起来。他投降地举起双手，后退了一步。

 

“我举白旗，Cap，”他说道。“我们不会再谈及你那难堪的拿破仑情结了。”

 

Steve的耳朵烧了起来。他挺直身体，扬起下巴，对上Tony的目光。

 

“很抱歉我弄伤了你，”他说道。“很高兴你没事。”

 

透过他眼角的余光，Steve看到Thor又蠢蠢欲动地想大力捏他了，所以Steve立即抓起自己的酸奶离开，出去时差点被神锤绊倒。

 

那是昨天的事了。今天，Barton发短信让他“想锻炼随时跟我联系，”但那更多地提醒了他，虽然Barton和Tony对待他体型变化的态度如出一辙，他却只对Tony做出了情绪化反应。 

 

他可以搬出那些老一套的借口：Barton不过是在开玩笑，调节氛围，逗他笑而不是嘲笑他，等等；而Tony就只是单纯地在戏弄他，利用自己的体型优势来针对他，不管怎么说那都只是Tony用来嘲弄他的另一种手段，等等。但所有这些都改变不了它们的本质：借口。Steve管不了Tony的行为，但能决定自己如何回应，而他却总是任由自己在对方面前失控发火。他若对自己诚实些，也乐意如此，在意识的某个角落里，他知道落得如此困境只能怪自己。是他用力推了Tony导致了两人摔倒。是他顽固地质疑Tony所说的任何事，才使得Tony采取迫不得已的手段来阻止他接触那异常的土壤，而他最后还是接触到了。是他让自己恢复到了血清前的状态，也是他让Tony浑身瘀伤看着就像毕加索蓝色时期的画作。那不是个意外，也不应怪罪于Tony——那都是他自己造成的。

 

Steve呻吟一声，拿出了自己的速写本。

 

——

 

反应堆离开体内意味着战甲也需要调整。Bruce敲他的工作室玻璃时，Tony正盯着一块他打算拆掉的钛合金板上自己的倒影。

 

“JARVIS，让他进来，”他说道，接着Bruce走了进来。“怎么了，绿巨人？”

 

Bruce对他露出一个微笑，朝那块金属板点点头。“你还真够自恋的。”

 

Tony嗤笑一声，从工作台边退开。

 

“当我在金属制品上工作时反应堆通常会反射光线，”他说道。“昨晚我甚至无法入睡，直到把那个该死的发光体放卫生间去。”

 

Bruce皱眉，坐在了他对面。

 

“我以为你会对现状感到高兴，”他说道。

 

Tony漫不经心地揉着自己的胸口。

 

“我的确高兴。但问题不在这儿。”他摆摆手。“不管怎样，你需要什么吗？倒不是说我没有为你的来访感到高兴——我欣喜若狂，喜出望外，兴奋无比——但你通常不会单纯下来找我聊天。”

 

Bruce将一个平板放在桌子上，拿起触笔在指间转动着。

 

“如果你有时间的话，我需要跟你了解一下当时的情况。具体发生了什么，尽量都一一描述出来。”

 

Tony偏了下头。Bruce Banner，物理学家兼偶尔的隐居者，并非Tony想着“找人检测作物怪圈中的魔法迹象”时脑中的第一人选。

 

“并非神盾局给了你这一任务，”Tony说道。而Bruce目光坚定，没有躲闪。“是你自己要求的。而且你不是想帮Steve找到扭转方法，你想在自己身上复制这一效果。”

 

“我去了同一片作物怪圈，”Bruce说道。“为什么却什么也没发生？”

 

“我的怪圈比你的大？”

 

“Tony。”

 

“笨蛋队长是秘密配方？”

 

“Tony。”

 

“因为我和Cap唱歌走调，所以烦恼之星联合起来把我们击倒了？”

 

“Tony！”

 

“Bruce，我不知道你想从我这里了解些什么，”Tony说道，“那儿是一片草地和怪圈而我和Steve在一如往常地吵架拌嘴。那天美好的不正常，连一丝空气污染都没有。我当时正忙着阻止自己踢Cap的头而没能看好他。我试图挽救却于事无补。结束。”

 

“Steve Rogers会百分百同意，Tony——那不是你的错。”

 

Tony哼了一声。“他这么说了？”

 

“没错。”

 

“那么你已经和他谈过了。”

 

“是的。但我想得到更为全面的信息，而不是单方面的叙述。”

 

“他怎么说我的？别藏着掖着，大眼蛙。”

 

“大眼蛙？”

 

“你知道，他唱的。变绿不容易。”

 

Bruce给了他一个喜爱与恼火并存的表情，肯定是Pepper传授给他的。这是个Tony必须遏制的传染病。

 

“JARVIS，我需要你的病情诊断。”

 

“Tony，拜托。”

 

“怎么？”

 

一声叹气。Bruce再次放下他的记事本。他伸出手揉了把头发，又捏了会儿鼻梁。

 

“他说让你扑向他以及推开你都是他的错，”他说道，“我觉得他确实对于摔在你身上的事感到抱歉，顺便说。”

 

Tony满不在乎地耸了下肩，转回到那块金属板上，假装在上面作着什么记号。

 

“如果他明目张胆地对我的痛苦表示开心，那就不是国家象征了。”

 

“这样行不通的，Tony。”

 

Tony抬起头。Bruce绷着嘴角，那双棕色的眼睛异常严肃。

 

“这场问话？它进行的很好。快，按下录音键，我对那事儿可是记忆犹新，你要知道。”

 

“你先是装傻却又提醒所有人自己是个天才的做法并不可爱。”

 

Tony吞咽了一下，观察起金属的边缘。

 

“如果你和Steve不能达成调解的话，这整件事就行不通。”

 

“谁还会用‘调解’这种词？你和Steve瞒着我偷偷去了老年人协会吗？”

 

“Tony——”

 

“不，你猜怎么着？我受够了每个人都表现得好像问题出在我这儿。我邀请他住在这儿，我把他的楼层布置得温馨舒适，还给他建了个画室，我努力在他旁边插科打诨，就像跟其他人一样，连他选的糟糕的四十年代爱情电影我都忍了。《幽灵与未亡人》，Bruce？不，我不是那个需要被教训该和别的孩子好好相处的人，尤其这说教不该来自那个不敢正视自己的人。”

 

Tony看到Bruce的喉结滚动了下，接着他起身，一言不发地离开了工作室。Tony揉了把头发，任由自己的指尖狠狠划过头皮。

 

“Sir，有你的邮件，”JARVIS的声音响了起来。

 

“在这个时间？”Tony问道。“等等，这是什么时间？”

 

“现在是下午3:44，Sir。”

 

“哦，这是我通常会收到邮件的时间吗？”

 

“视情况而定，Sir。” 

 

“好吧，那么，你知道程序，JARVIS。找个人把它和其他邮件收在一起。”

 

“这次的信件较为特殊，Sir。我相信您会想尽快签收。”

 

Tony呻吟一声，翻了个白眼。

 

“哈—哈，JARVIS。你是最差劲的。这封神秘邮件是什么？”

 

作为回答，天花板上的一个通风口打开了，一个纸飞机优雅地降落在工作台上，落下时压坏了前端的尖角。Tony盯了好一会才伸手去拿。它是由厚重而昂贵的纸张折成，折叠得很精准，每个角度都锋锐而完美。Tony小心地将它打开。

 

里面是一副彩色漫画，主角是美国队长的星盾和钢铁侠的头盔，两者的对话还被圈在了话语框里。第一格里，星盾说道，“嘿，我们来做朋友吧，”头盔则回答，“那就说定了，冰咖队长。”（Iced Cappuccino）

 

第二格漫画的背景里，星盾在快活地吹着口哨向远处滚去，而头盔说道，“我让你火力十足。”

 

Tony忍不住仰头大笑。

 

——

 

第二天早上，当Steve独自在训练室中大汗淋漓却都没能让沙袋动弹一下时，门突然开了，Tony Stark的声音在房间里回响起来。

 

“没能先想到冰卡布奇诺的梗让我惭愧万分，”他说道。“算你狠。”

 

Steve气喘吁吁地转过身。Tony穿着运动裤和无袖T恤，Steve将自己的视线从他的二头肌上剥离开，双手撑在两膝低头对着地板费力呼吸。

 

“你还好吗？”Tony问道，Steve抬起目光瞟了他一眼。Tony正向他走近，眉间出现一道很深的皱纹。

 

“练一整天都没问题，”Steve喘息着说道，Tony哼了声，走到椅子旁将一个帆布袋扔在了上面，然后将其打开在里面翻找着。

 

“Barton呢？”

 

“相比在训练室照顾一个气喘患者，他有更好的事要做，”Steve说道。他弯腰捡起自己的小背包，拿出一个水瓶和一个吸入器。他喝了几口水后对着吸入器连续吸了两下，然后按着神盾局医生教他的那样把吸入剂收在肺部。“而这个，”他气息不稳地说道，“这东西要比我那个年代的好多了。”

 

Tony正凝视着他，脸上表情莫测——介于评估和逗乐之间。

 

“我的超级无敌天才智商检测到了一个谎言，Capstone。”

 

Steve压下自己下意识燃起的怒火。只是抿紧了嘴唇。

 

“哦，是吗？那是什么？”

 

“你从未要求Barton加入你。”说着，Tony将一副亮红色拳击手套丢进了Steve手中。“而我记得你说过要和我较量一场。敢上吗？还是老人家需要歇会儿？”

 

Tony的双眸再次绽放光辉，而Steve第一次没有为此觉得不爽。Tony会像他一直以来的那样对他。Tony不会因为Steve如今瘦小的体型而手下留情。Tony会表现得烦人又无礼又 _熟悉_ 。

 

“说谁老呢，这位‘那是根白发吗？Pepper，我要死了！（dying）’先生，哦还是染了？（dyeing）”

 

Tony故作夸张地倒吸了口气。“那是私人对话！”

 

Steve咧嘴笑了，肌肉也放松下来。他爬上拳击台 ，戴上护齿，开始弹跳着热身。

 

“谁让我们中的一个有着超级士兵听力呢，”他说道，紧接着畏缩了一下，因为有那么一刻他忘了自己的现状。但现在，Tony和他站在拳击台上，而Tony身高超过他，有着他没有的肌肉，没有不留神就会衰弱的肺，Steve却只想起自己三天前如何只是甩动肘部就将Tony推倒在地，还把他伤得像个万花筒般色彩斑斓。

 

Tony却是全然的专注——虽然Steve能够从他投来的视线看出对方也察觉到了他的走神。

 

“看来我要增强这地方的隔音效果了，”Tony隔着护齿说道，同时左手出了一拳。Steve堪堪躲了过去，接着他们就进退躲闪，展开了猛烈攻击，对于Steve，就根本留不下说笑逗乐的余暇了。

 

之后，当两人坐在椅子上喘着气往肚子里灌水时，Tony说道，“有氧运动。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“呃，你以前根本用不着靠自己锻炼来获得体能对吗？”Tony伸手安抚Steve渐渐升起的怒火。“听我说，Cap。我的意思是，你进了训练营，但除了那金子般的心和永不言败的精神，你并不怎么像个士兵。接着Erskine博士给你注入了血清然后嘭！就那样。你一下子跑得更快跳得更高并且打纳粹时更勇猛上镜，而你所做的就只是走进一个实验舱里。”

 

“事实要比那更复杂，”Steve说道，但Tony又像那样偏着头了，那让他看起来像个不知怎的知晓你所有秘密的小男孩，Steve不作声了。

 

“我的重点，Steve，就是这儿没人只因为你现在可笑的体型就放弃了你是个复仇者的事实。但你同样也已无法将沙袋从天花板上揭下来了——你得慢慢来。所以：有氧运动。低到中等的强度，每天二三十分钟。每周做三次举重练习。跟我格斗，或者Natasha，如果你喜欢惊险刺激的话。那会进行的很棒。行吗？行。”Tony站起身，用足以震到骨头的力度拍了下Steve的肩膀，接着走开了。“给我发短信！”他回头喊道。

 

Steve等Tony离开后才垮了一般弯下身子，头无力地垂在两腿之间。他四肢酸软，肺部如同在灼烧一般，但这感觉很好。这很好。

 

回到自己的楼层洗漱之后，Steve用铅笔没削的那一头敲着速写本上空白一页。他一遍遍回想着和Tony的格斗——倒不如说，他一遍遍地回想着格斗中的Tony。他两肩的宽度。腰部的线条。戴着护齿的笑容，精致而不突兀的发型，他的双眸。他的双眸。清澈的深棕色，犹如肥沃花园中的泥土。那双眼睛，满是桀骜不驯，锋锐凌厉又好似知晓一切。

 

Steve浅浅地呼出一口气。 _我早该知道的_ ，他想着，接着又嗤笑自己。他用一只手揉了把脸，试图安抚胸腔中一阵蜂鸟的悸动。这很不方便。这不是他想要的。他刻意强迫自己不要去想 _这是错的_ 。如今事物已经变了。人们变了。纽约也不一样了。神盾局给他看过一个教育性纪录片，其中囊括了各种他所错过的社会发展。白人可以和黑人结婚。女人可以保留自己的姓氏。你若是一个男人甚至可以和另一个男人结婚。你们可以收养孩子。你可以光明正大地牵着自己伴侣的手，靠近他，偷一个吻。

 

多数时候，当Steve在大街上或地铁中看到这样的伴侣时，他会移开目光，不去管他们。他试着不去嫉妒他们。

 

他将炭笔贴上纸张，勾勒出一个粗略的椭圆。接着，他穿过椭圆画出了一条曲线，然后是另外一条。嘴唇的形状，一只鼻子，精致的双耳。

 

他将眼睛留在了最后。

 

——

 

Tony想打给Pepper。但媒体总说，他自从成为钢铁侠后就“成长了”并“成熟了”。而这其中让人恼火的是，他怀疑他们是对的。他不能打给Pepper——不管他们如何宣称还是朋友那一套，Tony知道他们需要给对方留些空间。Pepper需要些远离他的时间。她不需成为那个在他无处倾诉时耐心聆听的人。最新升级版的Tony愿意成全她这一点。

 

Rhodey，或许。他大概是个更佳的选项，毕竟Tony想要谈论的主题是使Steve再次成为一个士兵。简化版的Steve永远成不了美国队长——或者说，他永远成不了Tony收藏的漫画或海报或兵人中那个美国队长，不过话说回来他似乎也从来都不是，Tony初遇真人版时对此还有些苦涩的失望情绪。但现在Tony开始想，美国队长，摆脱了他那强化身体后的普通状态，是否仍能成为一个英雄一个象征和队伍中的一员，以及那是否又是另一件这全新升级版的Tony可以提供的事物。

 

但Rhodey再一次去了阿富汗，此刻他都懒得推算当地时间是什么时辰了，而Tony又在前一天极尽所能地疏远了Bruce，其余复仇者中又 _没一个_ 和他谈得来的。

 

Tony用手指敲着先前反应堆存在的位置，一个他已经养成并且觉得没必要摆脱的习惯。

 

“JARVIS，提醒我去交些朋友。”

 

“记下了，Sir。”

 

“你觉得Steve愿意得到自己的一副盔甲吗？我们可以把它涂成红白蓝色，将它缩小化，在里面装一个转盘电话什么的。”

 

“Rogers队长是个喜欢脚踏实地的人，Sir。”

 

“什么？那是什么意思？你怎么突然变成了一个先知？”

 

“我的意思是，您是钢铁侠，有着战甲所有的优势和缺陷。而美国队长是个不一样的英雄，Steven Rogers是个不一样的人。”

 

“有时我会怀疑你是从哪来的，JARVIS。其他父母们也会同时感到自豪和受挫吗？”

 

“我无从得知，Sir。”

 

“好吧。那就继续，调出Steve的档案。”

 

Steve的各种数据围着他展开了，他站起身全神贯注地看着。其中大多数信息他早已了解，不过对着这些文字的话他也许能得到些灵感。

 

“七月四日出生，”Tony喃喃道，摇了摇头。“显然。”他转动手腕翻到最初的那些文件，从他无数次被军队拒绝时起。他之前还从未费心留意过血清前的Steve。

 

当Steve的健康问题被列出来时，他倒吸了一口气。

 

耳溢液

 

哮喘

 

猩红热

 

风湿热

 

窦炎

 

慢性或伤风感冒

 

高血压

 

心悸

 

易疲劳

 

心脏病

 

各类神经问题

 

肺结核家庭接触者

 

糖尿病父母/同胞

 

Tony心情沉重地坐回了凳子上。

 

“JARVIS，这其中大部分都有了治疗方法，对吧？”

 

“是的，Sir。”

 

“并且Steve已经在医院接受过治疗了？”

 

“那是保密信息，Sir。”

 

“让我骄傲吧，亲爱的。”

 

一下停顿后：“Rogers队长当下没有呼吸道或是耳，鼻及咽喉感染。他收到了治疗哮喘病的处方药，包括用于长期改善和急性发作的，以及针对高血压的处方药。对于心脏问题，他进行了应激试验和超声心动图检查，并被确认健康出院，没有被给出任何心脏药物。他的健康状况并不堪忧，Sir。”

 

Tony在JARVIS说话时点着头。“很好，”他说道。“那很好。大概适当的锻炼还能解决其中一些问题。你确定他不想要一副战衣吗？或者，像是，一个透明罩。我能做出一个很棒的隔离罩，别人甚至都察觉不到，那样他就不会感染病菌或被孤立。”

 

“如果您想要更为精确地了解他的意愿，您可以问Rogers队长本人而不是我，Sir。或者，可以说，您的任何一位人类熟人。”

 

“呃，JARVIS，你的迂回委婉呢？”

 

“我将其丢失在了您惊人的怯懦之下，Sir。”

 

“会心一击！嗷，JARVIS，这太痛了。”

 

“我想要指出一点，Sir，那就是Rogers队长的一系列疾病并不比您胸口嵌着反应堆时的状况更为糟糕，反而，事实上，要好一些。”

 

“是啊，只不过帮我夺回健康的东西却将他的夺走了。那不一样，而我想通过某种方式做出补偿。就算他一直做出无所谓的样子。”

 

他摆了下手，Steve的档案全部消失了，Tony打开了自己装甲的设计图。

 

“Sir，”JARVIS说道，那是他尝试友善时会用到的语调。也许他真的需要一次重新编程了。“我所收集的所有情报都显示那是场意外，您不承担任何责任。”

 

Tony用他的触笔在MarkⅧ的各个部件上戳戳点点着，继而将它们挥开。

 

“没有意外这回事，JARVIS，”他说道。“你知道有种人，他们生性爱揭自己的伤疤，接着又会纳闷自己为何流血？那就是我。”

 

JARVIS无言以对，只留Tony和他的计划作伴。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Steve和Tony转换一周后，除身在怀俄明的Banner博士之外，其余复仇者们都接收到了召唤。Steve也不在召唤之列，收音机里的广播被打断时，他正在尝试一种钢铁侠色调的水彩画。

 

“地球人，”一个粗哑而低沉的声音隆隆回响着，Steve没认出这声音。“那可悲的复仇者们根本不值一提！我已将其消灭在了你们那卑微的弧形隧道里！准备好被纳入Klohacha吧！”

 

Steve没费心听下去，而是直接用头盔，靴子和星盾将自己武装好冲了出去。这就够了。

 

他花了50美元才能让一个出租车司机载他到包厘街站。“那里形势不妙，伙计，”司机狐疑地盯着他的盾牌说道。“我说不准能开多近。”Steve不喜欢破费那么多钱——曾经可以补给他和Bucky一个月物资的钱如今只勉强能买一条裤子的事实仍有些让他吃不消——但此时没得选。最后他被丢在了德兰西街，那里的交通都已经被阻断，大约三百人被困在某种发光的蓝云里，神情呆滞，身体轻微摇晃着。其外是堆积成山的手机，平板，音乐播放器甚至是电脑。而那团云正在说话。

 

“在Klohacha你们会享有真正的和平，”它说道。“那里没有痛苦，没有恐惧，没有疾病。”Steve沿着一排建筑潜近着。他系好头盔，摆弄着通信设备，直到耳中出现静电噪音。他看着更多的人逐个走进蓝云中，而那东西还在喋喋不休地许诺着和平。接着，他脑中出现了它的声音，柔滑如巧克力丝带。 _Steven，我们都知道你是怎样的人物，该有怎样的成就。成为Klohacha的一员吧。再次成为强大而光辉的存在。_ 那团云在向他飘近，但似乎并不打算守住地铁入口。Steve的心跳加快了，他摇摇头，将那声音从脑中甩开。Klohacha，不管它是什么，关心的是收集尽可能多的灵魂，而非消灭复仇者。又或者它低估了他们。他敲了敲通讯装置，直到噪音消去。

 

“复仇者们！”他小声道。“能听到吗？复仇者，回答！”

 

“老天啊，Cap，是你吗？”鹰眼说道。“你在干什么？”

 

“队长，”黑寡妇的声音插了进来，干脆而干练。“我们被某种力场困住了，目前身处包厘街站的废弃区域内——这儿空空如也，一无所有。”

 

Steve完全清楚对方是什么意思。“明白，”他说着勉强躲过一团搏动着的云，下到地铁站底。

 

“须告知美国之队长！”Thor隆隆地说道，Steve忍住一下瑟缩。“这云怪痛恨电流！它已将吾与神锤分离！”

 

“它也让钢铁侠瘫痪了，Cap，”Barton补充道。“JARVIS也下线了，装甲启动不了，无法与钢铁侠取得联系。”

 

Steve皱眉，不过他已熟练于将对队友的担心推至脑后。他放轻脚步向前移动着，尽量不发出声音，走向阴暗潮湿的第二站台。

 

“电流必定对其构成威胁，”Steve说道。“当我打破力场，Thor，你必须尽己所能唤下雷电。Barton和Romanov，可以的话，你们将被困市民解救出来。明白了吗？”

 

一团交杂的正面答复。

 

_Steven，我们如此渴望得到你。和我们共享荣耀与活力吧。变回你曾经的样子，你真正的自己。和我们一起。变得强大自由和被爱。_

 

Steve咬紧牙关掏出了自己的Stark手机，用上面的照明设备四处探照着，这儿必定某个时间有过修铁轨的计划，但如今只是堆满了垃圾和尘土，以及一群复仇者，被困在一团闪着光的蓝色云雾之中。他看见Thor正奋力与云雾边界抗争着，在其二十英尺的地方是纹丝不动的神锤。黑寡妇跪在迎面朝上、一动不动的钢铁侠面前，鹰眼在检视周围的环境。他在Steve靠近时抬起头，惊讶地愣住了。

 

 _Steven_ 。

 

“汇报情况，”Steve说道。

 

“除钢铁侠外所有人都没事，”黑寡妇说道。“他可能也没事但我们听不到他讲话，而装甲太重，他没法自行活动。”

 

“你们手上还有什么电子设备？”

 

“它取走了我们的手机但没动通讯设备，”黑寡妇在Steve靠近时说道。“它可能并不知道它们的存在。除了要抵挡我们的干涉外，它似乎对我们并不感兴趣。来的人越多，它的边界就越大。”

 

 _Steven_ 。

 

“没错，此乃圈套！”Thor吼道。

 

 _我们可以赋予你千万人的力量_ 。

 

“所有人都想出来看复仇者们，”鹰眼冷笑。“所有人都被洗了脑。”

 

 _我们可以给你千万人的景仰_ 。

 

“闭嘴！”Steve喊道，复仇者们都看向了他。

 

“别听它的，”黑寡妇说道。“你知道它在说谎。”

 

Steve绷紧下巴放下盾牌。他拿出了自己的Stark手机——不同于他在这个新世纪所见过的众多电子产品，它并没有一个后壳来放进电池。他忍下骂人的冲动，接着灵光一闪。

 

 _愚蠢至极的想法。你怎么可能抵抗我们？我们是宇宙万物，无穷无尽。你们人类和那微不足道的电能源，你又怎会了解力量，你又怎会知晓_ ——

 

Steve将手机调成震动放在自己的盾牌上，使得振金嗡鸣，空气回响，连地基都颤动起来。接着他鼓起勇气，提起盾牌，忽视那穿梭全身的震痛，将它狠狠地扔向了力场。

 

那团雾伴着一声痛苦的尖叫消散了，紧接着一声霹雳，Thor和他的锤子消失无踪。

 

“黑寡妇，鹰眼，去救平民！”

 

“你需要离开那儿，队长！”黑寡妇喊道。他们脚下的地板开始颤动，Steve可以听到墙面的瓷砖脱落后撞上混凝土地面的碎裂声。扬起的尘土混进他的眼睛。

 

“我帮钢铁侠脱离盔甲后就会撤离，现在快去，这是命令！”

 

鹰眼快速起身的同时从箭袋里拔出了一支箭，但黑寡妇很明显犹豫了一下。

 

“快去！”Steve在不绝的崩塌声中向她大喊着。“平民，黑寡妇，现在！”

 

他看着对方有那么会儿抿紧了嘴唇，接着转身跑开了。

 

随着更多的碎石落下，站内所剩不多的光线开始飘忽不定。他脑中出现了难耐的声音，仿佛十亿生命于折磨中齐声尖叫。他听到也感受到了一次巨大的坍塌，明白出口已被堵住，将他困在了那儿。

 

他跌跌撞撞地来到了钢铁侠身边，寻找着装甲连接处任何可利用的缺陷。

 

“总得自作聪明，嗯？”一无所获时他喃喃自语道。不过最终，他发现胸甲与某块侧边铁甲的连接处稍微向外卷曲了些，可能是装甲遭受的某次攻击导所致。Steve深吸一口气，开始掰那片胸甲。

 

他用力向外拉着，喉咙里发出闷哼，开始猛烈出汗，呼吸困难。他用上了自己的后背，双膝，两肘，任何使得上力气的部位，感觉自己全身的肌肉都开始发软。

 

他竭尽全力作最后一搏，MarkⅦ的胸甲终于脱离，而Steve向后倒去，铁甲重重地砸在他的胸口。他将其推开，躺在尘土弥漫的环境里大口喘着气。突然之间他就觉得自己的喉咙被堵住了。

 

 _糟了_ ，他想道。 _我忘了带吸入器_ 。他想要起身，但肺部像火烧一般，整个身体疼痛难忍，双眼开始直冒金星。他试图喊出Tony的名字，试图弄清楚他是否摆脱了盔甲，却只是咳嗽不止。他蓦地极为渴望母亲的玫瑰念珠——早在被封入寒冰之前他就将其弄丢了。

 

“Cap？”Tony的声音。“你真他妈疯了。”

 

接着Tony就出现了，穿着他的黑色紧身衣俯身看着他，绷着唇角，神色紧张。

 

“老天啊，Steve。坚持住，伙计。我现在扶你起来，可以吗？”

 

Steve喘息不止，僵硬地点了下头。Tony跪在他身旁，双手托住Steve的肩膀扶他坐起来，又顺势推着使其上身前倾了点。

 

“提起双膝，”他说道，Steve努力将脚平放在落满尘土的地面上。Tony将散着暖意的手掌贴在Steve双肩之间的位置安抚着，却带着股坚定，不让他将头撤离双膝之间。“现在听着，我需要你撅起嘴唇吸入空气。快点，Steve，就现在。”

 

Steve能听到对方说话，近在耳边，他示范似的照这个样子呼吸着。Steve的视野一片模糊，他胡乱地伸出双手，抓紧自己摸索到的东西：一手是Tony的衬衫，一手是落下的碎土。他颤抖着，想要猛烈呼吸。他的双眼如火燎一般，还有他的肺，他的头。

 

“哦，别，”他听到Tony说，“不，不，不Steve别这样，好吗？求你了？撅着嘴唇，行吗？别像这样大口吸气。”接着Tony空着的那只手就覆到了他的嘴上，急切地将唇角合在一起。“就像这样撅着嘴唇，Steve，现在吸入空气。”于是Steve就这样做了。

 

又一次。

 

又一次。

 

Tony的右手从他脸上移开了，但左手还停留在原来的位置，缓缓地摩挲着，在Steve的后背划着平稳的圈，同时柔声鼓励着他。

 

“现在没事了，”Tony说着。“会好起来的，你会没事的。继续呼吸。我就在这儿。”

 

在呼吸开始变得顺畅时，Steve虚脱地靠在了Tony的身侧。这一次，他完全不介意Tony嘴说个不停。

 

——

 

“我在这儿呆得太久了，”Tony对那个正处理他瘀伤的护士说道。“我觉得我应该有个单独的房间，搭配着自己的家具什么的，你知道，更有家的味道。我从Etsy网上买下了一副粉丝画作，那完美地捕捉到了我的装甲作战时的非凡英姿，我们应该把它挂在那儿。”他冲着天空母舰医疗室里那面致郁的蛋壳色墙壁点点头。

 

护士一言不发，不过Tony探测到了对方连绵的叹气。

 

“嘿，如果你展露情绪的话，神盾局会削减你的退休金吗？又或者如果我让你笑了，哭了，又或是揍了我，你会不会被罚洗一周Fury的眼罩？”

 

“尽管取笑吧，Stark，”Fury的声音出现了，Tony吞下一声呻吟。Fury在旁边时，他总感觉像个因炸毁厕所而被叫到办公室的小孩。Fury走到他面前，一如既往地穿着皮衣，形象高大，用他那只讨厌的独眼盯着Tony。“我们已经面临公关危机了，更别提城市遭到的破坏。”

 

Tony翻了个白眼。“首先，破坏总是有的，而不知怎的那总是我们的错，媒体似乎从不爱我们 _从外星人手上救出市民_ 的事实，其次：公关能差到哪儿去？想想还 _没有被困_ 的，美国甜心Steve Rogers再次出面拯救。”

 

“那恰恰是问题所在，Stark，”Fury说道。“你们集结时，总会有某个混蛋设法弄到录像然后卖给出价最高的人。它已经遍布在了网络上——不仅仅是Rogers不幸的现状，我不确定你是否注意到了但我们一直在试图将其保密，还有你们需要依靠他那羸弱身体的帮助才能反败为胜的事实。被困与否，公众们对复仇者的整体评价都很低，我甚至都没法告诉你他们是怎么说Rogers的。”

 

Tony绷紧了下巴。那个护士似乎从房间里蒸发了，因为突然之间房间里只剩下他和Fury。

 

“不，我明白。人们正因为他而迁怒于你。想让我数数有多少花样？”

 

“Stark。”

 

“试试看我能否仅凭自身经历就预测到公众的反应。”Tony将食指伸出他握成拳的手。“首先，会有人唾沫横飞地嚷嚷着你‘让’美国队长经历了这样一个所谓的体能滑坡。”接着是他的中指。“然后，会有一群玻璃心说你不该把这样一个可爱的小兔子放出笼子因为他可能会受伤。”无名指也加入了阵营，他将三根手指一起对着Fury冷冰冰的表情晃悠着。“最后，当然，会有人看他一眼然后决定他不足以领导任何人，说他会危及他自己，他的队友，这个城市，以及老天啊，独眼巨人，你就是其中之一。帮我个忙，就省省口舌吧。”

 

“在我一脚踹过去之前先坐好，Stark。”

 

“不，这件事需要我来解决，因为你显然没这个能力。你知道我有花钱雇人来做这个的吧？一整个公关部门，而Pepper每天早晨都会先发制人地送他们一篮子美味饼干，以提前为我可能会捅的篓子而道歉。我来应付这个。”但Fury挡住了他的去路。

 

“Stark，冷静，坐好，闭嘴。你是鲁莽行事的代言人不代表你就意识不到他的行为有多愚蠢，而且这个队伍中不需要又一个一意孤行的急性子。我明白不论有无血清，Rogers都是我们所拥有的最好的领导人和战术家——但我同样知道，如果没有你的引导他可能会因哮喘病发而死，并且他纯粹运气好才没有在发作时被某个敌人的随意一击而杀死。他不属于战场，Stark，你清楚这一点。”

 

Tony的心脏剧烈跳动着，肾上腺素如同电流一般在血液里穿梭奔腾。如今在意识到反应堆已不再时他总会感到一瞬的恐慌，他需要极力克制才能阻止自己撩起衬衫，将手掌覆上自己的胸口。

 

“他救了我们所有人。”

 

“也无法否认那是个基于自我表现的危险又莽撞的行为。”

 

Tony眯起双眼。“你已经和他谈过话了，”他说道，声音低沉又压抑。他想象着Steve那窄小的身体躺在一张窄小的床上，还戴着呼吸器，没法在Fury将他撤出队伍时为自己辩护。或者，更有可能的是他就那样顺从地接受指责，因为Steve Rogers在将所有的差错都归咎于自己方面是个佼佼者。他大概会觉得自己没有资格辩护。

 

Fury站直身体，放平两肩，迎向Tony的视线。

 

“他是个士兵。他能理解。”

 

Tony推开Fury径直走了过去，拿着手机拨打着公关部的号码。

 

——

 

Steve必须等到第二天早晨才能出院。在Fury离开后他已经有几个小时能自主呼吸了，也被仔细扫描检查过所有可能的疾病，他安然无恙，可他们还是坚持不让他出院。Thor来看过他，用他那夸张的戏剧口吻讲述着自己用神锤冲破碎石拯救他那“落难兄弟们”的事迹。Natasha给他带来了一个新笔记本和三支铅笔，于尴尬的沉默中坐了几分钟后就祝他早日康复接着离开了。Clint偷偷进来塞给了他一袋奥利奥并压低声音提醒他不要告诉任何人，尤其是Natasha，她最近不知怎的特别注意肥胖问题。Tony根本就没来。

 

吃过清淡无味的晚餐后，Steve试着画画。事实上只是些涂鸦——一条金鱼，因鱼缸破碎而躺在地上挣扎喘息。神锤。Natasha的头发。Tony的胡子。Tony的眼睛。Tony覆在Steve脸上的手。

 

他将那几页纸撕开，揉成一团，扔在对面的墙上，接着叹气，起身，将它们捡回，抚平，放进了回收桶。他醒来后去了趟厕所小便，接着去水池洗手，不经意间看到镜中自己的样子，忍不住一下瑟缩。

 

他两肩窄小，胸口凹陷，瘦得肋骨都清晰可见。他的腹部下陷甚至还有些松弛，全身没有任何明显的肌肉。他此前还没过多地考虑过自己的外观，但那个时候，自他回到这具固有身体以来的第一次——又或许是有生以来的第一次——他看到了它的局限性。他也感受到了，在这一天的早些时候，当他的肺部进行罢工的时候。他明白那不过是自己的意识作祟，但在想象中，他仍能感觉到那股烧灼感，好似肺的边缘都已经被烧焦冒烟了。

 

Fury是对的。

 

所有那些在他的文件上盖上不合格印章的医生们都是对的。

 

睿智，决心，忠诚，勇敢并不等同于胜任军队工作。Steve挺身抬头，深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出。他将目光从自己的影子上挪开，最后洗了把手，心情沉重地离开了洗手间。

 

他回到自己的小床时发现其玻璃挡板上亮起了全息图，上面闪着“BRUCE BANNER”。他皱眉，坐在床沿上敲了下屏幕，接着Bruce的面容出现了，一如既往地眉头轻锁，额前落下一缕卷发。

 

“嘿Bruce，”Steve开口道。

 

“Steve，你还好吗？我看到了新闻。”

 

Steve皱眉。“天啊，”他说道。“都传到怀俄明了？”

 

Bruce露出了他那标志性的苦恼笑容。Steve觉得他估计也不会其他笑法了。

 

“嘿，你现在可是风云人物了Steve，”他说道。“我只是觉得应该打个电话，跟你描述下这边的情况。”

 

Steve抬起头，心跳加快了。他试着压下随之燃起的希望。

 

“有什么发现吗？”

“我们隔离了整个区域，目前还在检测怪圈里的土壤。你和Tony搅在一起的那片——呃，没有双关，抱歉——的确含有特殊的能量读数，但我们还没能分离出造成这种情况的物质，也无法识别它是什么以及有何功效。我们，呃，我们试着复制你们的转换效果，但目前为止都失败了。我们大概还需要其他特殊器械，动物实验等等。”他抱歉地耸了下肩。“大概得出结果还需要更久——至少几个月。抱歉没能给你带来好消息。”

 

Steve快速点了下头。“当然，”他说道。“不，没关系。你不用道歉。我只是……说不出有多感激自己有你这样的朋友。”

 

Bruce看起来有些尴尬，轻微耸了下肩。

 

“别这样说，Steve。不过说真的，你感觉怎么样？今天可真够呛的。”

 

羞愧如同一股低热缓缓冒上头顶。事实是，在Tony的快速应对和医院的呼吸机之后，他的身体状况已经没问题了，受打击的是Steve的自尊——也理当如此，他脑海深处的一个小声音如此坚持道。他的做法是狂妄自大的表现。他并不属于真正的英雄们身处的那片战场。在一系列训练之后他还是没有足够的体力来做到他本应做到的事，虽然他计划尽快改正这一点。

 

尽管如此，他相当确信Bruce并不需要他将自己的一系列问题吐毛球一般地堆在他脚下，所以他告诉Bruce自己没事，并让他解释一下正进行的实验。

 

Bruce带着前所未有的激动滔滔不绝地解释起来，Steve对着一连串的行话术语点头微笑着，其实并没有在听。

 

——

 

Tony犹豫不决。

 

纵观过往，他可不是优柔寡断之人。他是个行事果断，不甚耐心的行动导向者：这些性格特点可不会指向犹豫不决。然而他还是站在这儿。Steve的门前。不断地在两脚间换着重心，紧张地搓着手。

 

“管他呢，”他嘟囔道。然后挺直两肩站直身体。“JARVIS，告诉Steve我来了。”

 

接下来那漫长的等待让Tony觉得自己老了75岁，但最终Steve来开了门。还是那种老派作风，从不让JARVIS帮他做任何事。

 

他如今必须得抬头看向Tony了。

 

“嘿，”他说着扯起一边嘴角露出了一个不确定的羞涩笑容，那让Tony有种将他弄坏的欲望。揉他的头发。递给他香烟。给他看最下流的黄片。

 

“Cap，”Tony喊道，双手拍上Steve的肩膀捏了一下。接着自来熟地经过他大步流星走进了起居室。“我想跟你谈谈改进制服的事，你知道的，我是说，神盾局都干嘛去了？”他从一个果盘里捡起一个橘子，在手中来回丢了几下又放了回去，准备翻翻一些书。

 

“Tony。”

 

“但没关系因为我能做得更好，更柔韧透气但仍由坚不可摧的合金材料做成。”他假装在读一排书的护封。

 

“Tony。”

 

“我是说，如果你要和团队并肩作战的话——”然后Steve就出现在了他面前，轻轻地把他推离书架。

 

“Tony，我知道Fury也跟你说明了情况，”他说道。“再次成为美国队长之前我都不会加入队伍了。”

 

Steve在对他露出假笑，比平时还糟的假笑。一个勉强又僵硬的笑容，他眼睛周围的皮肤甚至都没有变化。

 

Tony盯着他。

 

“没关系的，”Steve快速说道，脸上表情开朗过头了。“我的意思是，我能理解。我现在是个累赘。我今天的举动——鲁莽又危险，换做是你们任何一个人这样做我都会加以指责的，而且——”

 

“而且你救了所有人，还有这个队伍，更别说让我免于被砸扁在自己的装甲里。”

 

Steve后退一步，他那蹩脚的伪装表情终于垮了下来。他看起来……更消沉了，Tony恨这个。

 

“Bruce会调查清楚并找到逆转办法，”他说道。“这只是暂时的。”

 

Tony交叉双臂，倚向书架，歪着头看他。

 

“所以，我的麻烦是，所有人都在按一个充满逻辑的谬论行事，除了我自己，”Tony说道，Steve的眉头拧在一起，稍微噘起了下唇。他的身体变成豆芽菜了可那嘴唇还是一如既往地饱满，睫毛还是那么长。“美国队长之所以是美国队长，不是因为被打满了一身秘制酱汁。”

 

“嗯，说起来确实是因为那个。”

 

“不，说真的，你是美国队长，你都揍过希特勒一百遍了却还是想不通这个？”

 

“呃。其实那只是我兄弟Dan——”

 

“Steve。”Tony伸出手指用力戳了下Steve的肩膀。“我在说那个住在小孩子心目中的美国队长。我在说他是个正义的人，会做正确的事，会不论条件地帮助那些需要帮助的人。我在说美国队长更多的是关于Steve Rogers本人而非某种魔力血清，而那人近在咫尺，他在哮喘病发时先想到的是我的安全，那就是美国队长。”Tony冲着Steve挥了挥手。“其他的那些，肌肉，身高和棱角分明的下巴，就只是——”Tony在对上Steve的目光时嘴巴干了起来，那双硕大的蓝眼睛向上望着他，仿佛他是该死的基督再临。“……装点门面。”

 

Tony看见Steve吞咽了一下，蓦然觉得胸口被揪紧了。他清了清喉咙。

 

“我的重点是，Steve，美国队长是因为你而存在。不是因为血清，或Erskine博士，或是我那好老爸。全在于你。”Tony退后一步，退开他们之间陡然升起的莫名热度，又开始调戏起盘子里的水果。他盯着它们，橘子，苹果，油桃，还有一个孤苦伶仃的李子。它们简直有趣得不像话。他从眼角的余光里看到Steve瘦削的身影走上前来，这次他们之间保持了安全的距离。

 

“但你总是在那些东西上揶揄我，”Steve的声音听起来要比他那二十六岁的身体年轻多了。

 

Tony露出了一个假笑——这方面他可比Steve擅长多了，更加游刃有余——将视线从果盘转移到他身上。

 

“我调侃所有人，Cap，你没接到通知吗？也许他们将其束之高阁了。”

 

一丝苦笑。

 

“嗯，很高兴听到你这样说。但那也无法改变我本应领导一支超级英雄队伍却没有任何超能力的事实。”在Tony反驳之前，他伸出一只手，抬高了声音。“没错，我知道Clint，Natasha和你都是百分百的普通人，拜托别跟我争论语法你知道我是什么意思。”他用手穿过自己梳理整齐的头发。他在紧张。“不过还是谢谢你，Stark。Tony。我……我很感激。”Steve深吸一口气。“也谢谢你今天在地铁站为我做的。我欠你一个人情。”

 

“你把我惹毛了你知道吗Rogers？”Tony脱口而出，他绝对没有被Steve的困惑表情所分心。他伸出双手。“我是说，假如你是我。你是那个小男孩，如果你长大后不能成为一个机器人，那么你的第二选择绝对是美国队长，而且哇哦！原来你老爸之前和真人打过交道，而他在你身边时要么告诉你你制造的东西毫无价值，要么就是他喝醉了然后跟你讲他那个超级士兵朋友的故事，于是你开始学会在他开口前请求他讲述那些故事。

 

“所以你的整个房间就像是，美国队长和电路板和红白蓝构成的世界。你收集了所有的漫画和兵人，甚至是那些限量珍藏版因为你老爸有钱将它们竞拍下来并且觉得你不会注意到他给你的是礼物而非时间，而且有那么一回他居然还邀请了你参加他那半年一次的救援活动于是你花了一个月又一个月的时间为此做准备收拾东西以及向任何长了耳朵的人炫耀然后这一天终于到来你兴高采烈地跑到门外去搭乘总会等在那儿的豪华轿车而你就那样等啊等啊等啊等到几个小时后该死的Jarvis必须跑出来把你从路边抱回去并跟你解释你那混蛋老爹丢下你自己走了，而这都无所谓因为随着一年又一年过去他永远都不会找到该死的美国队长，而他从没对你和颜悦色过，于是你像你本应做的那样把那些幼稚的东西推到一边你琢磨着如果美国队长和你父亲是朋友的话那他又能是怎样一个家伙。

 

“接着几十年过去了那老头子也早已不在人世而突然之间你就和那个你以为早已逝去的偶像面对面了，你的偶像，一个真正的英雄，而他居然是个 **彻底的混蛋** 。我是说，你能想象吗？他是那么自以为是又吹毛求疵认为他强过你们所有人因为他所有的决定都是好的而他看你一眼就知道你是怎样一团糟的人而且他愿意给你的时间就像你那老爸一样少得可怜。所以你决定你要永远恨他而你把这种感情大肆挥霍起来因为你是Tony他妈的Stark你做任何事都要极尽张扬，而似乎他也恨你因为谁不会呢，说真的，你的朋友一只手都数的过来但你又要定期地在战场上看见他而他居然真的会扶老奶奶过马路自愿到救济站帮忙画卡通画努力不说错话或盯着同性恋情侣看而且他从来不把和你的问题带到战场上去于是你发现就算自己想也对他恨不起来，而你的确想要恨他，真的想，但他本质上就是个不可恨的存在，他就是那个你曾读到听到挂到墙上还给印着他的床单晚安吻的人而他如今却跑来感谢你就因为一个任何人在那种情况下都会做的事以及Rogers，如果那还不是你所听说过的最恼人的事——”

 

还有更多，Tony正说在兴头上，但所有的那些都被咽下去遗忘掉了，因为Steve Rogers踮起脚将嘴唇贴上了Tony的。那个吻很短暂，只占一秒钟时间里的一点点，但那感觉就像是世界停止了运转太阳停止了照耀所有的系统都瘫痪了然后他的大脑终于重启了而Steve就站在那儿站在他面前看起来愉快又惊愕。

 

“搞什么鬼，”Tony说道。

 

“你小时候真的会给你的美国队长床单晚安吻？”

 

“呃，是啊。”小时候，不是很小的时候。床单，同人图，兵人，漫画。亲吻，打手枪。随便什么。“老天啊，Steve，你是想干嘛，杀了我？”

 

Steve收起两肩，交叉双臂，移开目光，耸了下肩。

 

“你需要喘口气，”他说道。

 

“所以你只是在还这个人情。”

 

Steve瞪了他一眼。

 

“你是故意这么做的，”他说道。“你总是说出最糟糕的话好把别人赶走，那样就能证实你所臆想中的关于他们最糟的理论。”

 

Tony攥紧拳头。有个念头就像斥力炮一样击中了他，那就是他将自己那点可怜的富家子弟创伤一览无余地陈列在了那个他最不愿让其知道的人面前了。他的胸口一阵闷热。

 

“这是个错误，”他说道，声音低沉而压抑。“你不想让我改进你的制服，行。我不会再提了。”

 

他转身准备离开，但Steve一只手拉住了他的衬衫。他转过身想冲Steve大喊大叫，但对方就在眼前，和他脚尖相对，如果Tony稍一倾身而Steve稍一偏头他们的鼻子就会撞在一起。

 

“Steve——”

 

“我过去对你的看法是错的，”他说道。“Howard也是，媒体也是，不去费心多看几眼的任何人都是。但如今我能看见你了，Tony。”

 

Tony的呼吸开始发颤，接着Steve再次吻了他，饱满的双唇有些踌躇不定。一只手抬起来小心地抚上Tony的下巴。他感觉到Steve的舌尖在自己唇瓣之间试探着，他胸口的热度开始扩大。他张开嘴接纳了Steve探进来的舌头，倾身让两人的胸口相触，两手扣住Steve的臀部，但接着Steve推开他垂下了头，用手背捂着自己的嘴。

 

“我，嗯——”Steve重重地吞咽了下，清了清喉咙。

 

“嘿，听着。这没什么，”Tony安抚着自己沉下去的心。“我们可以将其归于某个时间发生的某件怪事然后就此忘了它。某天它甚至还能成为餐桌上的谈资。”

 

Steve这时抬头看向了他，睁大眼睛神情恐慌，Tony迫不及待地想要将那表情安抚下去。

 

“也不是说我们会告诉谁，”他急忙补充道。“不问不说，以童子军的名义起誓。”他一只手举起，另一只覆在了自己的心口。他试着挤出一个微笑，但笑得有些破碎，于是挫败地放下了手。“我这就走，”他说道，一时间感觉世间万物都乱了套——地板倾斜，空间变形，灯光昏暗又明亮刺眼。

 

“Tony，别。”Steve的手拉住了他的袖子。“我不想让你离开。我只是……我从没好好吻过一个人。我觉得应该告诉你这个，所以。嗯，那样你就能知道。”

 

“哦，好吧。”

 

Tony盯着他，而Steve似乎开始越来越不确定了。

 

“抱歉，”他说道。“我本应先问清楚你是否想要——那个。或者，天哪，你是否喜欢男人。哦老天啊，Tony——”

 

“嘿，冷静点，老冰棍。”Tony挑起一边眉毛。“我也不是冲谁都提议为其设计制服的，对吗？”

 

Steve的两肩放松了下来，一个微笑缓缓爬上他的脸庞。

 

“嗯，那一次，和Bruce……”

 

“听着。那是项公共服务。他那绝望的形象要让无辜旁人得心脏病了。”

 

Steve玩味地看了他一眼。Tony带着后知后觉的喜悦意识到Steve只是在打趣他。接着Steve转过身拿出了一个水壶，哦对哦，他老人家有一千岁了。

 

“我知道你的秘密，Tony Stark，”他说着给水壶注上水。

 

“是吗？那是什么？”

 

他把水壶放在电炉上打开火。接着转过身看向Tony，神情诚挚而又迫切。

 

“你是个好人。”

 

Tony，仅此一次，无话可说。

 

——

 

那天晚上在画室里，Steve焦躁不安，着手的速写也难以成形。他试着不去画Tony——在过去的一周里，关于Tony的涂鸦和素描都已经填满了一整个笔记本，那还不包括一两幅他已经着手尝试的油画。虽然Tony对此并不知情，他还是觉得很难堪。他试着去画Natasha，但画出来的样子平白单调而了无生气。Thor变得平淡无奇，双眸之下空无一物。Bruce和Clint也一样。他仍不忍想起Bucky。他尝试着去画Peggy，但一如既往地，当思绪转向她时所能感受到的只是一团混杂的敬佩和遗憾。他本会娶她，每日都钦慕着她。而现在他已经能清楚地意识到自己过去一直逃避的事实，那就是他不会是个合格的丈夫，他没法以她值得的方式去爱她。他们之间有着牢固的友谊，但如果当初是他某个战友不幸得到了血清，那他们之间又能会有别的什么呢？他当时看向Peggy的眼神饱含无助和憧憬；她是个美丽的女士，不论他是高大或弱小都不会待他有何不同。她值得更好的，也得到了：纽约大战后他最终鼓起勇气看了她的档案，她在五十年代结了婚，有两个孩子，为MI6工作直到八十年代退休。她的婚姻维持了五十年，直到丈夫于2004年去世。

 

Steve没有接受神盾局的提议去英国看他，她如今住在一个退休社区里。她在很久以前就放下他了，而且，老天啊，他为此高兴。他很高兴两人没有用那一点只会带来失望和痛苦的联结将他们对彼此的尊重焚烧殆尽。

 

他膝盖的抖动影响了线条的勾勒，但他就是没法让自己停下来。他呼出一口气，差点没忍住将手中的铅笔扔出去。他在画室来回踱了会儿步，接着拉开窗帘站在窗前，俯视着二十一世纪城市的灯火辉煌和陌生轮廓。

 

纽约变了。人们变了。Steve也不同以往了。

 

今日，他吻了Tony Stark。他当时就站在那儿听对方喋喋不休地讲着关于Steve的事，看起来激动不安又美妙绝伦，而Steve被激怒了，他的心脏发疼，感觉就像是自己的身体刺痒难耐地想要接近Tony，于是那时Steve不再惧怕内心某种朦胧而无可名状的东西，就只是径直去取自己想要的。而且，让人惊异的是，这居然让Tony闭嘴了。他就那么眨巴着那双棕色的大眼睛看着Steve，于是Steve的心脏再一次膨胀起来。

 

Steve将额头贴上冰凉的玻璃。有时对家的思念就像一把刀切入腹中，但他却没有勇气希望自己能回到过去。他有时会沉湎于一种无谓的幻想中，想象着所有能够组成他的家的人都在今时今地陪着他——在这儿你和一个不同肤色的人来往不会有人斜眼看你，在这里Peggy不会是军队中唯一的女性，也能得到军队欠她的尊重，在这儿Steve可以和Tony外出约会而不会被熟人疏远。而且，在他那可笑的愿望中，他希望Bucky就在这儿，说着俏皮话和女孩儿们调情，称Steve为他最好的兄弟。他并不怀念1943年——他怀念的是被留下的那些人。

 

他长叹一口气，转过身继续在画室里踱起步来。他需要一次绘画无法疏解的释放。某种蜷缩在自己的腹部，温暖而又紧致的东西。Steve缓缓吐出一口气，走向了卧室。

 

他脱掉衣服躺在床上，闭上眼睛有节奏地做着深呼吸。他的指尖贴上自己的喉咙缓缓下滑，来到一边的乳头轻轻按揉着直到坚挺起来，然后是另一只。他轻拂着两只乳头，身体不自觉地向这感觉靠去。他转过头将脸埋进枕头，同时另一只手划过腹部来到大腿根部，环绕住了自己正逐渐变硬的阴茎。

 

他清了下喉咙。这感觉有些羞耻，但有时支援必不可少。

 

“JARVIS？”他说道。“抱歉，能再帮个忙吗？”

 

让Steve深觉感激的是，JARVIS什么也没说，接着他的墙壁和天花板上出现了一些静态图像的投影——平淡无奇，他在和Clint的一场糟糕的对话后才理解，那时Steve整个红透了以致某个人给他倒了一杯冰水，那里面只是一些半裸的男人在营地或石头上摆着姿势并且彼此之间近得有些淫荡而已。他当时以为那只是某种杂志衍伸出来的时尚，但老天啊他自己一辈子也不会意识到它们在在宣扬男性美之外还暗示着什么。他知道如今人们能够获取各种想要的私人素材，但他更想要这样的：线条优美，有所遮掩，将更为隐私的部位留于想象。他从床头柜里取了一些润滑油，打开双腿，一只手套弄着阴茎，另一只包裹住了自己的小球。他在看到模特们那宽阔壮硕的肩膀和健美的肌肉时呼吸加快了。他想起了Tony身穿背心制造装甲的样子，皮肤因汗湿而闪着光泽，双手精准有力，沾着油污。Steve紧闭上了眼睛。他提起双膝将脚平放在床上，手指伸向小球后面的部位。他抑住了一声呻吟。

 

周围的图像消散后换成了一批新的——都是体格健壮的黑发男人。Steve加快了速度，指尖摩挲着自己的小洞，感觉如同电流嗡鸣着穿过全身的血液。一声呻吟从他的喉咙里逸出，他的臀部向上挺起。他稍稍塞进一根指尖——不够，从来都不够——他的手指抽送着，和手上撸动的节奏并不协调，但也顾不得那么多了。

 

他想象着一根火热的老二被他含在口中，一双手在他胸膛上，来到他的大腿，将他的屁股分开。他想象着自己被填满，比现在要满，被人的体温充满和包裹着，被结实的双手和身体固定着，视线被注视着他的棕色眼睛贯穿着。

 

他喘息着。手上的速度越来越快，同时在自己内体的手指上抽动着，他眼睛半阖，视野一片模糊。他想象着Tony得意一笑时那嘴角的挑动，想象他工作时无意识地抓痒却在自己脸上粘了油污的样子。Steve想象着自己笑他笨拙，接着用那张被取笑过的手帕帮他擦拭干净。他想起对方帮自己度过哮喘发作时那种踏实感，想起他摩挲着Steve的后背对他细声耳语。想起对方的双手扣住他的屁股，舌头伸进他的口中，山羊胡贴着他的肌肤。想起他是如何温暖，和贴近。想起他的味道。想起他的声音唤出Steve的名字。

 

Steve的身体绷紧，脚趾蜷缩起来，他发出一声噎住似的吐息，身体弓起，精液洒满了腹部。

 

他浑身无力地躺在那儿喘息着，那些图像已经从墙壁上消失了，但在他那发红的眼睑之下，是照亮了整个宇宙的，Tony发自内心的微笑。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

在过去的几周中，Tony发掘出了各种引诱Steve和他亲热的方法。他最喜欢的有下列几种：

 

  * 就只是非常恶心地往自己的嘴里塞满食物，比如草莓和甜甜圈。他不会完全嚼碎，但Steve还是总会发出被恶心到的声音并将他推开，而他就会不受控制地大笑，在将嘴中的食物咽下去后又厚颜无耻地探回身索要更多。



 

  * 举行团队电影夜，坐在Steve身边，并整晚都挨得恼人地近直到Clint，Natasha和Thor起身离开，然后Steve就会失控地扑向他。有一次Tony让Steve射在了裤子里，并且作为一个已经四十多岁的男人，他对此有些得意过头了。



 

  * 邀请他到自己众多古董车中的一辆里，用机械秽语对他说着自己将它们组装起来的过程，然后将他带到一个安静的角落里像青少年一样亲热。Steve在他实际的青春期里完全错过了那种成长经历，所以他异常兴奋，而看到他兴奋又让Tony很兴奋。



 

  * 在修建便于Steve远程参与复仇者行动的控制室期间，或满身是汗或身子半裸地在Steve的楼层闲荡。不可避免地，Steve会端着水和他唯一会做的食物——三明治进来，然后就会因看到Tony的性感身体而热血上涌，躁动不安了。



 

  * 邀请他坐在工作室，两人安静地各自忙活半个小时，Tony研发装甲，Steve作画，最终Steve会来到Tony的身旁，一只手抚上他的后背，探过身将头埋进Tony的脖子并一路吻到他的嘴唇。这是Tony最为喜爱的干扰，在他最喜爱的地点，和他极度喜爱的人。



 

他们还没告诉任何人，不过Tony可不会再次低估那群人的观察力，尤其是眼中永远闪着怀疑的Natasha。Clint紧随其后，他别称鹰眼可不是没有原因的，Tony也不觉得Thor是他在电视上看到的那个大脑空空的欢腾呆子。或者说，不仅仅是。他相当确信Thor懂得“中庭”上的每种语言，而且那不仅仅是因为Odin赋予了仙宫人使用宇宙通用语的能力。他喜欢把那蠢锤子到处放，还不懂轻声说话，不过话说回来，人无完人嘛。

 

除了对Steve动手动脚让他穿戴整齐地射出来一次外，他们也还没做过爱。Steve当时整个红透了，还在事后努力做出一本正经的正派模样，接着Tony舔着他的耳廓称他为性感炸弹，成功让他变成了紫色，不过他们都穿着衣服而Tony不会强迫Steve做任何事来满足自己的需求。那倒不是说Tony不是每次看到Steve都想蹂躏他一番，尤其是在锻炼之后，他整个泛红，闪着光泽，一双湿润的红唇微微分开的样子，不过Tony明白自己得慢慢来。

 

慢慢来，于他而言，意味着今晚要第一次带Steve外出约会了，去某个他们不会被打扰的地方，隔着烛光色情地注视他，也许再玩些老套的碰脚游戏。这些都非常地慢慢来。极端慢。至尊慢。特大号慢。但Tony感受到了当初与Pepper在一起时的心情：一股让它顺利进行的强烈渴望。他没能留住Pepper——或者，如她试着说服他的那样，他们没能守住彼此，虽然那并非由于感情的逝去。但他和Steve，他真心觉得两人能在某种层面上契合彼此，那种他和Pepper因钢铁侠的存在而没能成功的层面。他们都要在战场上摸爬滚打，渴望如此，也需要如此。他们都清楚战争会带来什么。

 

Tony在他的衣柜镜子前摆弄着自己的绯红色领带，盯着镜中自己的眼睛，指着自己说道，“不许搞砸。”

 

最后一次确保了他的发型有那种潇洒不羁的效果后，Tony来到Steve的楼层并让JARVIS通知了对方。Steve开了门，他穿着一件与他眼睛颜色相得益彰的天蓝色系扣衬衫，外面套着黑色夹克，下身穿着黑色牛仔。Barton必定如他已威胁了几周的那样带他去购物了。“那些神盾局发给你的衣服，”他之前曾叹气连连地摇头说道，“就是灾难，Steve。”Steve好不容易才忍住撅嘴的冲动。“我喜欢我的衣服，”他当时说道，然后继续看起来像个外出探险的童子军，永永远远阿门。直到现在。

 

“嗨，Tony，”他绽放笑容，Tony也回以微笑，以便掩饰自己失控的心跳。

 

“看看你，”他说道，“我最好提醒一下你的年纪，以防你留意到我配不上你。”

 

Steve翻了个白眼，Tony探过身在他唇角落下一个吻。

 

“准备好了？”他问道，Steve没有应声，只是用一双明亮的眼睛心醉神迷地望着他点了点头，Tony的心脏为此揪紧了，他伸出一只手轻捏了一下对方的后颈。“那就走吧。”

 

Steve是个追求简朴的家伙，所以Tony带他去了一家长相简朴的餐厅。那家餐厅陈旧但质优，很难预约，而且里面尽是一些会将盛着四星级佳肴的餐盘扔向你的暴躁服务员。店主也是个脾气乖戾的老人，就算Odin来了估计也会无动于衷，所以Tony和Steve平静地享用了他们的开胃菜清蒸贻贝，以及接下来的沙拉和面包卷，菲力牛排和烤土豆。从摩托车的话题到Thor强加给他们的魔戒马拉松（Steve爱死它了）又到现代艺术馆，从眉来眼去到碰脚调情，又到Steve厚颜无耻地将一只大腿伸到Tony的两腿之间并面不改色地对他扬起一边暗示性的眉毛，他们都没有被打扰。

 

接着到了甜点部分。

 

Steve点了加草莓酱的芝士蛋糕，而Tony要了菜单上那个名字最为堕落的巧克力甜点。在服务员摆放他们的甜点时，女主人从旁边经过，身后跟着一些顾客。他们本不会引起Tony的注意，但其中一人突然在他们桌前停下了脚步。

 

“老。天。啊，”她说道。“是Tony Stark和小Steve Rogers。”

 

Tony正要开口回答的那转瞬一秒中，他注意到Steve的脸色阴沉下来又换上一副空白面孔。

 

“老天啊，是吸血水蛭Justine Everhart，”他说道。“快，Steve，拍张她身处自然栖息地的照片：也就是介入我的私事。”

 

她的嘴角扬起，模仿出一个蹩脚的讪笑，接着转身面对着Steve并伸出了一只手。

 

“我叫Christine，事实上，我是名利场杂志的记者。你对自己身体状态的变化适应如何，Rogers先生？”

 

Steve没有跟她握手，只是神色冷漠地直视着对方。

 

“我们正要享用一场美好的晚餐，女士，”他说道。Tony看着Everhart露出恍然大悟的表情，心沉了下去。

 

“天哪Krista，给自己放天假吧，”Tony厉声道。

 

“慢着慢着慢着，”她将自己的手收回，直直盯着Steve。“你是在告诉我这是个约会吗？美国队长和钢铁侠是下一对具有高影响力的同性情侣？”

 

Steve的面容失去了血色，难以置信地微张着嘴。Everhart转向Tony，后者用一只叉子指着她。

 

“走开，Everhart，”他说道。

 

“我们只是朋友，”Steve在Tony准备威胁买下名利场并把她降职为给CEO擦屁股的人之前开口道。Everhart再次将注意力转向Steve。他面色苍白，不过两边颧骨因怒气而染上了红晕。“你问到我对自身状况应对如何，我现在告诉你。我痛恨每个人都表现得好像我需要被小心对待。Tony Stark不会这样。他仍会奇招迭出地欺负我。他仍会在我犯错时直言不讳。他仍会带我躲开一些看着你就像看鞋底的泥的服务员，我很庆幸有这样一个朋友。”

 

Everhart后退一步，打量着他们。Steve的视线没有丝毫动摇。Tony看了眼被她抛下的那个男人，对方正坐在餐厅另一头的角落里，双臂交叉，眉头深锁，穿着意大利便鞋的脚焦躁地点着硬木地板。

 

“你男朋友就要变成一个暴脾气的牛羚了，”Tony说道。“劝你趁他发作前赶回去。”

 

她愤愤地瞪了他一眼，接着转身回到了他那个绷着嘴角的约会对象身边。

 

Tony将注意力转回Steve，对方正塌着两肩心情低落地盯着面前的芝士蛋糕。

 

“别这样，”他说道。“给她一笔封口费就没事了。”

 

Steve抬起头，嘴角紧绷。

 

“不会没事，”他说道。“刚才我们已经彻底暴露了。”他说话时因激动咬了下舌头，接着抿紧了嘴唇。“这消息会在几分钟后遍布脸书和谷歌和整个网络，一旦如此你砸多少钱都没用。”

 

Tony将双手平放在餐盘两边。

 

“我们会度过这一关的，”他说道，因为除此之外他不知道还能说些什么。这种事的发生本身就有其必然性。能按Steve的时间表来自然再好不过，但复仇者们的生活什么时候太平过？他想要给对方一个拥抱，但就当下情形来看那等于自找着要缺胳膊少腿。

 

“听着，我们就直接买单离开，”Steve说道。

 

“我来，”Tony说道，但Steve用力将拳头砸上了桌子，Tony强迫自己不被吓到。

 

“我能付自己的那份，Tony。我甚至能连你的也付了。我不是你的其中一个虚有其表的拜金女友。”

 

Tony紧闭双唇向后靠去。他觉得自己的肺都要气炸了。

 

“你真是个极品，Rogers，”他说道，接着向服务员招了招手。

 

Steve不愿看向他。他们付过钱就离开餐厅走进了Happy驾驶的车。Steve尽可能远离Tony坐着，并全程都沉默地望着窗外。

 

——

 

Steve没有回大厦。Happy停车后，他没对Tony说一句话就径直去了地铁站，从那儿搭乘地铁去了自己老家附近。那儿有一座名为圣科斯马斯的破败小教堂，他上次观察城市变迁时发现的。那儿晚上8点和午夜都能做弥撒，还有其他不限时服务。

 

他感觉自己的肠道在翻搅，想到自己朝Tony大吼时对方的表情，想到一种如此私密，美妙，快乐又完完全全属于他的感情如今要被放上形形色色的屏幕，被整个国家的人指指点点，一种恶心感徘徊不去。“美国队长，”他想象着所有人，从家庭主妇到商界高层均摇头叹息。“他怎能让我们如此失望？”

 

他不喜欢这种感觉，仿佛给了自己最为珍重的友人一巴掌，仿佛和他相处本身就是错的。和Tony在一起的这几周，和他逐渐贴近，暖化了他胸口某种冷硬的，自他被解冻于离家数千英里和六十五年之远时起就挥之不去的东西。西装革履却双手粗糙的Tony重新为Steve定义了家的概念。和他在一起变得自在又刺激。但依然，有一种挥之不去的朦胧念头告诉他不应如此。他不想伤害Tony，却已经这样做了。他不希望自己还是曾经那样——“同性恋”似乎是最为准确可观的说法了——但他的确是。这两样都让Steve不知所措，不管两者是紧密联系还是各自独立。所以他做了自己所能想到的唯一一件事，一件他小时候在一个不同的时代会做的事。因为纽约也许已然改变，世界和人们可能也已不同以往，但Steve觉得教堂也许一如当年。

 

他还未进过这所教堂。它平淡无奇，没有任何值得游客拍照留念之处。它的内部有些年久失修且光线不足，长椅上也空无一人，不过当Steve紧张地坐进告解室时，他听到神父同样进来，坐在了另一边。Steve透过隔窗看到对方在胸前画了个十字。

 

“保佑我，神父，我有罪，”Steve说道。“距我上次忏悔已经过了，呃，很久。”他看到神父点了点头。

 

“教堂欢迎她所有的孩子，无论他们迷途多远，”他说道。

 

Steve双手交握放在大腿上，有些局促不安。他应从自己的愤怒说起吗，说起自己如何无法控制地向错误的人发火，说起Tony受伤的眼神是如何灼烧着他？但那样他就必须得解释Tony，以及自己的性向，他还没跟任何人说过这些。曾经，在他还是个小男孩的时候，他向奥马里神父承认过拥有不洁的念头，但他没能鼓起勇气告说明白那是自己的目光在其他男孩身上留连，而且不是像Bucky那样的漂亮黑发男孩，是孤儿院里几乎所有十四岁以上的男孩。奥马里神父一如既往地长叹了一口气，告诉他不要自虐否则就会双目失明并下地狱，接着就给他定了五遍痛悔经。

 

“孩子？”神父问道。

 

“抱歉，”Steve说道，清了清喉咙。接着，他的确感到一股——由衷的，极度的歉意，对任何事，从全球贫困到吃掉电影夜的最后一块饼干，但最多的是为自己在晚餐结束时所做的事，那件使得Tony对他露出那种表情的事。“我很抱歉。”他恨自己的声音像个小孩子一样沙哑起来。

 

神父安静了好一会，而Steve又被羞愧刺痛得无法出声。

 

“可否容我做个推测？”神父问道，声音平淡温和。

 

“请说，先生，”Steve说道。

 

“你是个于周五晚上来告解室的年轻人。你想向上帝倾诉自己的苦恼，但你惧怕审判——我的和他的。”

 

Steve悲哀地点点头。“是的。”

 

“孩子，我把审判留给上帝。而且，我向你保证，作为一个上了年纪，又在这儿工作的人——我已听尽世间百态。”

 

Steve发出一声有气无力的笑声。他一直都好奇别人的告解内容会是什么——有时他甚至为自己超载的好奇心而忏悔。

 

接着神父说道，“并且我的孩子，上帝的爱是无穷尽的。”

 

Steve哽咽了。他深吸一口气，将喉头的堵塞消解下去，接着坐直身体。

 

“我认为……神父，我认为我是同性恋。不，我的确是。我是个同性恋。”

 

他觉得他能听到伴随而来的一片静寂被自己剧烈的心跳打碎的声音。

 

最终，神父说道，“我懂了。那你可曾与其他男人有染？”

 

Steve闭上眼睛。想起Tony的身体贴着自己的热度。想起抚上他身侧的双手，胡须贴着脸颊的触感。想起那感觉是何等愉悦，想起对方开怀大笑，皱纹环绕棕色的双眸。他点头。“算是有过，”他低声说道。“是的。”

 

“有特定对象？”神父淡然问道。Steve皱眉。

 

“是的？我有一个——我是说，我有个特殊之人。我真的——和他在一起时，我感觉很轻松，自在，而且。”被爱，他吞咽了一下。“就只是——很好，神父。”

 

“告诉我，孩子。你有异性恋朋友，也会看到他们接吻，牵手和同居？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“你不觉得他们同样有罪？”

 

“那不一样，”Steve说道。他听见神父深吸了一口气。

 

“我此生花费大量时日研究过一项理论，孩子，”片刻后他开口道。“而这个教条主义的问题尤其困扰着我。你愿意听听我的看法吗？”

 

“请神父指点。”

 

“你知道世间罪行分为可赦免之罪和不可赦免之罪。所有不可赦免之罪在上帝眼中都是一样的——通奸，盲目崇拜，谋杀等等。在我小时候，周五进餐是为不可赦免之罪。今日，教堂和我们身处的世界都已发生改变，周五进餐已然能被宽恕。你说及淫行，这项性的犯罪仍被很多人视为不可赦免之罪，但不管怎么说，它是行为之罪，而非存在之罪。 _身为_ 同性恋并非罪行，孩子。而性的犯罪频繁发生，这世上千千万万的人都难逃罪恶，不论性向如何，你同意吗？”

 

“我——我猜是这样。”

 

“或许由于数量庞大，异性恋所犯罪行要远超过同性恋？并且，不要忘了，婚姻的神圣被普遍加之于异性恋团体之上，因此他们的床笫之欢也被赋予了一种不为同性团体所享有的圣洁，不论这盟誓会维持多久。然而婚姻中的性事也只是在特定情况下才具有神圣性：繁衍后代，而且还是在特定条件下——这我就不详说了。但这些限定条件之外的都是罪行，对吗？”

 

“呃。是的？”

 

“那你觉得已婚人士是否仅凭婚姻就被排除在性的犯罪之外呢？婚姻能赋予他们面对诱惑无动于衷的超能力吗？婚姻能让他们脱离不洁想法，让他们不再仅为欢愉而行性事，或是与人通奸吗？”

 

“不，我猜不会，”Steve说道。

 

“那么，孩子。这就是了。”

 

Steve皱眉，在裤子上擦了擦掌心的汗，舔了下嘴唇。

 

“我不明白，”他说道。

 

“我的孩子，我们都是罪人。人人难逃诱惑，人人皆受审判。同样的，我们都是上帝的孩子，被他同等看待。我们所犯之罪也是如此。为奸淫之罪而忏悔，孩子——别为生而为人所苦恼。”

 

一股暖流袭上胸口。他蓦然觉得与这个城市里的所有人都有了联系。与这位神父，与教堂外的街头艺人，向他微笑的人，对他视而不见的人，向他索要照片的人。与Tony。他想知道Tony现在怎样了，他是否也感受到了。Steve低下头，双手交握，吐出一丝颤抖的气息。

 

“我成长的时候你在哪儿啊？”他试着大笑，却难掩笑声中的破碎和悲苦。他听到神父对此轻笑了一声。

 

“我在接受自己的审判，孩子。”

 

“谢谢您。”

 

“不必如此。”

 

“嗯，还有别的。骄傲，肯定有。愤怒。”Steve深吸了一口气。“很多的愤怒，神父。”Steve透过隔窗看见神父的身影点了点头。“我今晚对自己的特殊之人很刻薄。他——他不像我这样，对身为同性恋顾虑重重。或是，好吧，双性恋，就他来说。我今晚对他发火了。那感觉就像是突然之间，我全身的血液都燃烧了起来，我是如此愤怒，而且……尽管事情不是因他而起，我也轻易就把气出在了他的身上因为他就是那么的……不知羞耻。”

 

“不知羞耻，我的孩子，还是不以为耻？”

 

Steve一下子笑出了声。

 

“天啊，神父，两者都有，我觉得。不过我能理解你的意思。”

 

“你知道愤怒是什么吗，孩子？它作何用途？”

 

“那是项考验，对吗？如同其他罪。”

 

“的确。愤怒会让我们在生命中一些时刻里意识到自己可以多点耐心，多些怜悯。若是控制得当，愤怒能为我们提供一个机会，让我们从毁灭性的因中得出建设性的果。拥有平静，悲悯和慷慨的生活并不意味着彻底远离愤怒情绪——而是知道当愤怒袭来时该拿它怎么办。对此，你的首要任务是不让愤怒蔓延，毒害了你的人格。”

 

Steve点点头，一时间说不出话来。他之前还从未这样想过，陡然间他觉得自己比走进教堂之前更加渺小了。

 

“我该怎么做？”他问道，试着抚平声音中的沙哑。

 

“向上帝和你错待之人请求宽恕，”神父说道。“当下次怒气危及你的神志时，做个深呼吸，在行动之前先问清自己如何能以最不具破坏性的方式做出回应。你甚至可以在散步时进行沉思和祈祷。”

 

“感谢你，神父。这很有帮助。我受益良多。”

 

“不用客气，孩子。”

 

随之而来的是片刻的沉寂，接着Steve突然想起来。“哦！嗯——为这些以及我一生的罪过，我感到抱歉。”

 

“你真该常来，年轻人。”

 

Steve忍住一个尴尬的微笑。“抱歉，神父。”

 

“三遍痛悔经，两遍圣母经，两遍天主经，”他说道。“或许再加上一本指导呼吸练习的书。”

 

“明白了，神父，谢谢你。”

 

“以圣父，圣子，圣灵之名，我赦免你犯下的罪过。”

 

“谢谢你，神父。”

 

“不用客气，”神父说道，拉上了隔板。

 

他为母亲和Bucky点燃了蜡烛，回到了市中心时心情既轻松也更沉重了。轻松源于耻辱感的减轻——如神父所说，那不是一项“存在之罪”，不是他因犯下错误而应感到的耻辱——而沉重则源于愧疚——这就是对Tony发火的他罪有应得了。他上床前下定决心明天一早就去找Tony谈谈，不管到时会有怎样的新闻标题洪水猛兽般吞噬他的私生活。

 

——

 

Tony到家后立刻脱下西装换上大概已有一二十年寿命的邋遢的工作装。他将自己锁进工作间并命令JARVIS增加五十亿额外的安全措施，其中大多是针对Steve的。

 

“TMZ，JARVIS，现在，”他喊道，接着他就被TMZ网站消息环绕了。大多是关于卡戴珊姐妹，某个他从未听说过的少女杀手，以及甜心波波的。他双手撑在桌子上向前倾身，垂下头缓缓地长呼一口气。“名利场，”说完他抬起头，但眼前就只是Viola Davis的时尚专栏。他挥手将它们撤下。“检测任何有关我和Steve约会的报道，”他说道。“如果任何地方有哪怕一丝的相关提及就立即通知我。”

 

“呃，Sir，有一些长盛不衰的谣言，有关此处频繁发生的多人狂欢。那些我要报告吗？”

 

“没心情开玩笑，JARVIS。你知道我什么意思——特指-我-和-Steve，模糊的手机照片，Everhart的推特账户，任何东西。”Tony开始踱步——或者，更确切地说，围着他的工作台转圈，表面上是在进行清理但实际上就只是为了疏解心情而把东西推下桌面，然后让DUM-E跟在他屁股后面收拾。他整个焦躁不安，大脑嗡嗡作响，皮肤彷若触电，心脏如同火燎，一呼一吸都不稳当了。

 

“没问题，Sir，我能否给条建议？”

 

“说。”

 

“我有Everhart女士的手机号码。”

 

“行，把它给我。但我要先打给Amita。”

 

Amita Kadam，Stark工业法律部的主管兼他的私人律师，是个面容冷酷，长着鹰钩鼻娇小女人，有着将Tony过肩摔并让他抱憾终生的能力，几年前他对她的兴趣也算不上秘密了，不过自从对方掰着他的手腕告诉他想都别想那一刻起，她得到了他永远的敬重。从那以后两人就以礼相待了。

 

她出现在了屏幕前，穿着打扮一丝不苟，这还是在夜间而她明显也在家中。

 

“告诉我哪儿疼了，Stark，”她开门见山地说道。这就是为什么Tony喜欢她。

 

“我需要封口，”他说道，“Cristine Everhart，名利场，以及差不多整个互联网。”

 

“她又做了什么？”

 

“她看见我和Steve共进晚餐了，而Steve又不清楚在这个新世纪一些话听起来有多gay，而现在她要开始对付Steve了。好吧，我和Steve，但我不是性向包袱比天大的那个人。”

 

如果Amita惊讶于他和Steve在约会的话，那她脸上一丁点儿迹象都没有，于是Tony更加爱她了。对方就只是探过身拿起了另一只手机。

 

“我要挂了，”她说道。“一旁等着。”

 

于是他就等着了。他将AC/DC调至最高音量，他必须亲自安装的那种音量。

 

他清理自己的工作台，对着设计图戳戳点点。他对DUM-E嘟囔着毫无意义的胡话，然后拍拍他的手臂。他扯出一些即将成为MarkⅧ的铁皮。他敲敲打打着其他项目，切除一块块的钛合金，拿自己的喷灯玩。并且，时不时地，他会用一只手抚过胸口。

 

他试着不去想Steve，他唇角的弧度，晚餐结束时他眼中的强烈厌恶。那让他想起那个从未给过他机会的Steve，那个看向他时眼中只有恼怒和厌恨的Steve。那提醒了他一些已被他遗忘的事实：他随时可能会失去Steve的尊重和喜爱。事实上，很有可能。大概已经失去了。他又在愚弄谁呢？他可是说错话世界的国王级人物——有时还是刻意的。他的专长就是做得太过。而Steve是该死的美国队长——Tony又凭什么认为自己有资格与一个如此正直而美好的人同室而处？更别说同床共枕了。

 

Tony在想终局会是怎样一番景象。是否会有歇斯底里的大喊大叫，是否会有恼羞成怒的扔掷物品，或者Steve是否就只是对他视而不见直至他不可避免地离开？那疼痛的滋味会是滚烫的还是冰冷的？世界会终结于一次震天爆炸还是湮灭于弹指一挥间？

 

音乐声戛然而止，JARVIS提示有Cristine Everhart的来电。Tony绷着下巴连接了她的影像。

 

“连你的律师都找上了，Stark？”她冷笑道。

 

“别跟我来职业礼节这一套，姐妹，我不欠你什么。”

 

Everhart得意一笑。

 

“告诉我，Stark，对双性恋经历的好奇尝试对你来说是头一糟，还是你之前比我以为的更加谨慎？”

 

“当个海洋系统最底端的寄生虫，以亿万大鱼的排泄物为食对你来说又是何感受？”

 

Everhart翻了个白眼。“嗯，也许美国队长是个特例。也许这是个情真意切的‘只为你变gay’的故事——我可以把它写的很感人。”

 

“你什么也不会写。我的律师太出色了，如果你真打算把这事放到网络上，你已经这样做了。”

 

Everhart撤下她的的愉悦脸，绷紧了嘴角。

 

“我本就不打算这样做，你要知道。你倒不算什么，但我对摧毁Steve Rogers 的生活并不感兴趣。你根本配不上这么好的人，你知道吗？”

 

Tony牙咬得要下巴脱臼了，但一言不发。

 

“也许我应该打给他，”Everhart继续道。“告诉他去找个没有睡过半个曼哈顿的好男孩。某个对他本身而非那个英雄感兴趣的人。某个不会在看到漂亮女人经过时就伤透他的心的人。”

 

Tony闭口不言——他不想让对方如愿以偿地看到自己爆发，不想大喊自己此生从未背叛过任何人，不想告诉她自己多么渴望这段感情又多么害怕它已经结束了，不想嘶吼这一切如何都是她的错。不愿告知她Steve的心灵一点也不小。

 

他伸手将她的影像挥开了。

 

“JARVIS，帮我接听所有电话，把音乐打开。”

 

JARVIS照办了，Tony在这震天喧嚣中将注意力转向设计图和喷灯，将关于Steve的念头悉数推至脑后。

 

——

 

经过一夜断断续续的睡眠，Steve醒来时有些昏沉乏力。不知怎的这清晨的光线勾起了他昨晚的记忆，让他想起自己的粗心大意，以及自己释放痛苦的需要而使Tony露出的表情。Steve呻吟一声，双手覆上眼睛。

 

“早上好，先生，”JARVIS一贯温和的声音响了起来，Steve猛地坐起身。

 

“天啊，JARVIS，别这样吓我！”

 

“我只是觉得你会想看看名利场今早的推特。”

 

在Steve能鼓起勇气面对之前，墙壁上就亮出了那种叫推文还是什么玩意儿的东西。

 

_记者@Everhart偶遇前复仇者S Rogers，后者直言不讳:“我讨厌被小心对待！”_

_行行，蠢萌队长！_

 

Steve眨眨眼。

 

“就这样？”

 

“是的，先生。”

 

“那是某种关于‘直’的笑话吗？”

 

“也许是，先生，但即使如此，也只有Everhart女士了解其中含义。”

 

Steve再次眨眨眼，揉去眼中的睡意。

 

“JARVIS，Tony在哪儿？”

 

“在工作间，先生。他已在那儿呆了10.2个小时。”

 

Steve叹气。“谢谢，JARVIS。”

 

Steve用了四分钟时间洗澡，又用了另外四分钟刮胡子，接着吃了个苹果就向工作间走去。JARVIS让他进去了，而Tony正用喷灯焊接着什么，似乎对他的到来毫不关心，Steve站在后面欣赏着Tony工作时后背，双臂以及臀部肌肉的运动。昨天Steve还想与那些肌肉亲密接触来着。他料想那样的话Tony会乐意放下自己的任何进展的，不过这也需要Steve的尝试。也许用幽默？那似乎是Tony做任何事的途径。

 

“所以，”Steve抬高音量，好盖过Tony工作的声音。Tony关上喷灯，将它放下，抬起面罩，但没有转身。“在你消气之前我需要低声下气讨好多久？一周？一个月？因为我会直面挑战的。只要你一句话。”

 

Tony转身，刻意封闭了自己的表情，他眯起了眼。

 

“我和Everhart谈过了，”他说道。“她说她恨的是我，不是你，而对付你会是个宇宙脑残级的行为，对她也没好处。你不用客气，顺便。”

 

Steve靠近一步，同时注意到Tony的身体紧绷了起来。

 

“谢谢你，Tony。也谢谢你昨晚所做的，很抱歉我把气出在了你身上。我很恼火自己毁了一个那么美好的夜晚。”

 

Tony转身面向自己正忙活的一部分装甲，捣鼓起喷灯上的设置。

 

“想听听我是怎么想的吗？你就是个混蛋。”

 

Steve叹口气，合上了两人间的距离。他伸出双臂环住Tony的腰，将自己的脸颊靠在他一边的肩膀上。Tony僵住了，双手覆上Steve放在他腹部的手。他闻起来像工作和汗水和机油和Tony。

 

“我愿意接受批评，Tony。继续说。”

 

“你不能因为一些与我无关的错误而责怪我。很多事都是我的错，但昨晚不在其中。”

 

“我知道。我很抱歉。这我没有借口。”

 

Tony深吸一口气，一鼓作气地说了出来。“而且如果你是同或双或娘炮或随便什么，Cap，你必须学会明白那没关系，也无需为此责备任何人。不是我。甚至不是你自己。”

 

Steve咽下喉咙里突如其来的堵塞。他将额头靠在Tony肩膀处的硬骨上，点了点头。

 

“我知道。”

 

“而且你不能永远躲在深柜里，起码在我们这种生活状态下就行不通。”

 

Steve再次点了点头。

 

“而且你太过正直和高贵而且我敢打赌你给自己分头发都用量尺。”

 

“好吧，Tony。”

 

“而且你的嘴唇太软眼睛太蓝味道太好。”

 

Steve轻笑，捏了Tony一下。

 

“我真的很抱歉，”他说。“我会试着改正。现在我能吻你了吗？”

 

Tony在他的双臂中转过身，将双手覆上Steve的臀部。Steve觉得自己的血液奔腾起来，为这亲密接触，为那双焦糖色的大眼睛。

 

“我臭死了，”Tony喃喃道。“你不该靠这么近。”

 

“我喜欢你的臭味，”Steve说道，接着偏过头将嘴唇贴上Tony的。

 

“Gay，”Tony贴着Steve的嘴唇嘟囔道，Steve大笑起来。这个吻逐渐加深，Tony的双手滑至Steve的屁股，他呻吟着将变硬的阴茎贴向Tony的。Steve觉得自己的骨头都化了。

 

“我一直都想要这个，”Steve在Tony将他倚向桌子舔他的锁骨时说道。“我一直都在想象这个。”然后Tony将他提了起来放在桌子边缘，双手探进Steve的衬衫。

 

“告诉我，”Tony在将衬衫脱掉时说道，目光扫过他的身体。Steve为那双眼睛中的饥渴而口干舌燥起来。他的双手擦过Steve的胸部滑至他的裤带，接着Steve就思绪全无了。

 

“哈？”

 

“告诉我你想的是什么。我想知道美国队长的大脑能想出怎样的下流事来。”

 

Steve脸红起来。

 

“唔。”

 

Tony目光灼灼，对上Steve的视线。他解开了裤子纽扣，Steve吐出一丝发颤的气息。Tony将手贴上Steve的下体。

 

“就，你知道的。你。”

 

“你得再具体些才行。”

 

“摸我，吻我。全身。我抚摸你。我不知道。”

 

“你的下流话有待改进，Cap。”Tony露出一个不怀好意的笑容，拉开了裤子拉链。Steve无法呼吸了。他提起臀部让Tony把内裤拉下，于是突然间他就全身赤裸了而Tony还穿戴整齐而Steve对此十分不满。他拉起Tony的衬衫将其从头顶拽下。Tony坏笑着后退一步，将裤子褪下，踢开，动作间甚至还带着几分优雅，于是就这样，他比Steve想象中的还要美好，温暖贴近活生生又情欲高涨。Steve希望自己不会在这当口要用吸入器。

 

Steve滑下桌子，走上前将双手放在Tony的胸口，感受着他强而稳的心跳。

 

“这感觉很好，”他说。“做——做一个活生生的人。”

 

Tony对他微笑，一个真正的笑容，接着用双手包裹住Steve的。他们再次接吻，缓慢而深切，这次Tony引导他们来到了墙边的沙发上，在不打断这个吻的情况下让Steve平躺在上面，然后欺身而上。他们做这个感觉都有一百次了——穿着衣服，当然，在公共楼层Tony的家庭影院里，但像现在这样，肌肤相亲，那就好像一切感知都被放大还通了电。Steve能感觉到Tony火热的坚挺贴着自己的，那让他想要陷进这感觉里，扭动，呻吟。他将双腿打开，好让Tony能贴得更近。

 

“我可以告诉你我想的是什么，”Tony说道，一只手沿着Steve的腰身滑下。Steve的大脑嗡嗡作响，嘴唇也红肿了。他艰难点了下头。“我会想象……品尝你。”Tony垂下头含住了他一边的乳头。Steve的眼睑颤抖着阖上，猛吸了一口气。他的双手缠进Tony的头发里，在Tony沿着他的腋窝周围的皮肤舔舐时喘息不止。“我想象着……触碰你。”Tony一只手包裹住Steve的阴茎收紧了。Steve呻吟着挺向那触碰。他能感觉到自己在渗出前液。Tony沿着Steve的身体一路舔咬着，在肚脐处稍作停顿，接着向下。Steve挣扎着睁开眼睛。“我想象自己吸你，”Tony说道，并在与Steve保持视线相遇的同时用双唇包裹住了他的阴茎，开始吮吸起来。

 

Steve发出一声被扼住的呻吟，头向后仰起，在Tony火热的口腔包裹住他的阴茎时颤抖着合上了眼睛。Tony用他的舌头做着什么，使得Steve用力抓紧了沙发仿佛那样自己就不至于飘离地球。Tony从Steve的双腿间直起了身，Steve正要抗议，接着Tony就将他紧握沙发的双手解开，将它们放在自己的发丝间。

 

“别用力按就行，”他说道，Steve点点头，说不出话来。Tony给了他一个小小的微笑，接着重新握住了Steve的阴茎根部。他撸动了几下，沿着柱身舔舐着接着整个吞下。Steve能感觉到自己的眼睑之下眼球翻动。他将腿搭上Tony的两肩，一只手伸进浓密的阴毛。Tony一只手在抚慰他的小球，不过Steve也感觉到了一种富有节奏的摇晃，然后意识到Tony在自慰。他因这念头呻吟起来，想要坐起身看个究竟，但又因对方的睫毛煽动自己皮肤的感觉而失了神，他的双唇包裹自己柱身的形状，自己的老二在Tony口中的形状以及因唾液的润滑而晶莹闪烁的样子都会让他分心。Steve的呼吸越发不稳。

 

“你真是美妙绝伦，”他人已气喘吁吁，但话是真心实意的。Tony抬头看向他，含着他的嘴角上扬了些。接着Tony的一根指节擦过他的会阴——与上次他们在沙发上亲热时同样的致命点——Steve大声呻吟着向上挺动臀部。“抱歉，”他喘息道，Tony透过半阖的眼睛看了他一眼。

 

“我来试下别的，”Tony说道，而Steve已经深陷情欲无法抗议了。Tony将手放在Steve的腿弯下将它们推至胸前。他沿着Steve的老二一路下舔，经过他的小球和会阴一直到了那儿，正是Steve想要他停留的地方，虽然他还从未想象过一条舌头留在那儿。

 

“哦——”Steve的声音哽住了，虽然是有意还是无奈，他也说不清。他一只手握住自己的阴茎，另一只将左腿抬得更高。“Tony，那真是——”他没法补完那句话，所以就此作罢，Tony发出感激的呻吟，而不管自己想说的是什么也都无所谓了，仅仅是想到Tony看他那里都会让自己抓狂，更别说舔舐了。他想要Tony和他所有的注意力更贴近一些，就在那儿，所以他呜咽着将自己往前挺送，放下自己的膝盖再次将手埋进Tony的头发里。他试着在不按Tony的头部的情况下将自己送向Tony的舌头，不过Tony发出满足的哼声，靠得更近了。他开始急切地吮吸自己的小洞，甚至将舌尖伸进里面，导致一股热流沿着Steve的血肉猛烈冲刷而过。他试着不去抽送或抓Tony的头发。“Tony，我要，天哪，Tony。”他猛烈抚慰着自己，向Tony的嘴挺动着，接着长长地呻吟一声，挺起臀部，射在了自己胸前和腹部。他甚至感觉到自己的脖子处也沾上了一点滑腻。他气喘吁吁地瘫软在沙发上，双腿无力地从Tony的肩膀滑落。周围的世界都变得虚幻起来，不过他能感知到Tony爬上来躺在了他的腋窝下。Steve反射性地轻笑了声。Tony只是发出疲惫的声音，阴茎在Steve的臀部磨蹭着。Steve垂下头吻他，Tony好似争取氧气一般沉溺在这个吻中。Steve一只手伸向Tony的阴茎——沉重火热湿滑又难以置信的硬着。他用自己喜欢的节奏撸动着，不到三十秒之后Tony就将嘴剥离开，喊叫着射在了Steve的手上。

 

沙发还没大到能躺两个人，不过尚能让他们黏在一起喘口气。Steve牵过Tony的一只手与他十指相扣。这时DUM-E带着一面干净的抹布滑了过来，对着他们发出好奇的啾啾声，Steve将脸埋进Tony的肩膀，忍不住大笑起来。

 

“老天啊，小笨蛋，走开，”Tony说道，不过将那块布从DUM-E手中扯了过来。DUM-E发出悲哀的啾啾声，可怜兮兮地滑走了。

 

“友善点，”Steve对着他的皮肤喃喃道。

 

Tony轻拭着Steve的身体和手。

 

“我很友善，”Steve看着Tony的侧脸，因对方在擦拭两人身体时那种全神贯注的表情而微笑起来。他捧住对方的脸，拇指摩挲着他好看的颧骨。Tony看着他，面容清澈坦率，两人间隔阂不再。Steve的心脏膨胀起来。

 

“这次要由我带你进行一场约会，”他决定道，他已经开始思索着要在这城市做的至少五件事了。“而我不会再口无遮拦了。不过你要先去洗澡因为你满身都是精液和机油而我不会带着这样的你出去见人的。”

 

Tony大笑起来，笑声溢满了整个工作间。

 

“你还真会甜言蜜语，小伙子。”

 

Steve郑重地点点头。

 

“我很受年轻人的喜爱，”他说道，然后Tony就用更多的吻堵上了他的嘴。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

自两人回归初始形态后Tony就渐渐不再数日期了。起初他总会不受控制地这样做，于午夜惊醒，气喘吁吁，心跳剧烈，双手摸索自己的反应堆，想着： _已经消失八天了_ ，又或是十三天，十七天。但随着时间推移，周变成月，如今他已不再对着漆黑的房间恐慌发作。至于说Steve，在意外发生的几天后Tony就已不再下意识地期待见到那个大块头的形象。在Tony看来，初版Steve某种程度上竟比之前的形象还要像他自己。不过，他也清楚Steve正等待着Bruce在怀俄明的进展，甚至还和那家伙开启了每天的网络电话约会，他从不谈起这个，但似乎也并不因自己的身体现状而过多困扰。并且Tony与他如今这副身体可是相处甚密。频繁如此，也乐于如此。

 

Steve在性事中相当热情，饥渴而富于表现力。他双肩之间的一个敏感点会使得他扭动身体，战栗不已。他也会纵容Tony对他腋窝的独特喜好。他有个紧致而贪婪的屁股，每次Tony用舌头、手指又或者，时不时地，用老二捅他的时候，他都会带着欣喜的敬畏注视着Tony。他仍然拒绝说一些诸如“Tony，我爱死你的大老二了”这类话，不过Tony原谅他了，因为这几个月来他学会用自己的嘴巴做了许多聪明事。而且，Tony寻思自己总有一天会说服他的。

 

Tony对自己摇摇头。他要为Rhodey的来访摆些饮品，不是净胡思乱想些美国队长的事。他早过了青春期了。

 

Tony正擦拭一对酒杯时，门在JARVIS的通知声中打开，接着Rhodey就出现了，身材高大，面露微笑，身着便服。

 

“嘿！”Tony咧嘴笑着跳到他面前。

 

“Tony Stark，”Rhodey说道，两人紧紧拥抱。Rhodey结实地拍了下他的后背，接着松开怀抱后退一步。他摸着下巴打量对方一番，然后伸出一根手指。“你身上有些变化。先让我猜猜！你换发型了。”

 

“Pepper告诉你了，”Tony不高兴地撅起嘴。“我还想告诉你来着。”

 

Rhodey翻了个白眼，走向吧台。

 

“你总能在劫难中活下来，”他说道。“我为你高兴，你要知道。你不知道那是什么感觉，发现你在沙漠中挣扎，胸腔中还嵌着某种机器，搞得像某种终结者。”他端起Tony打发一个下属去买的高档饮品。“这是什么？”

 

“麦卡伦威士忌是给你的，蔓越橘苏打是我的。”

 

Rhodey扬起一边眉毛。“这个，Pepper可就没跟我说了。”

 

“我们就不能假装这没关系吗？我是清醒的，还摆脱了弹片，我至少有三个月没从空中摔下来了，你怎么样？”

 

Rhodey倒了两杯加蔓越橘和冰块的苏打，将其中一杯递给Tony，接着居然还厚着脸皮将自己那杯转了过来，丝毫不具讽刺意味地，嗅了嗅，然后啜了一口。

 

“我很好，Tony，”Rhodey说道。“真的很好。我们坐下说。”

 

Tony窝在一张扶手椅上，Rhodey坐在相连沙发的一头盯着他，脸上带着温和的微笑。

 

“你很奇怪，”Tony说道。“为啥你表情这么诡异？什么事发生了？”

 

Rhodey夸张地长叹一声。

 

“我们就不能在闲聊中自然而然地引出话题吗？”

 

“不能。”

 

“你就像野餐时的军蚁。”

 

“军蚁效率很高且被严重低估。”

 

Rhodey再次叹气，换了下双腿摆放的姿势。

 

“我在考虑退出现役。”

 

Tony歪了下头。Rhodey丝毫没有回避视线。可疑。

 

“好吧，”Tony说道，“这可是重大决定，我也愿意跟你细聊，但这并非你休假第一天就出现在我的大厦里的原因，并且有必要补充的是，你很久，很久没来过了。倒不是说我不为你的到来感到高兴，你明白我的意思。”

 

Rhodey垂下视线，沉默了好一会。“是关于Pepper，”Rhodey说道，眼睛周围的皮肤纠成了担忧的形状，于是就这样，Tony明白了。Rhodey对上他的视线，一丝理解就这样在两人间传递着。Tony坐回身，缓缓从肺中呼出一口气。接着他任凭全然的愉悦爬上嘴角弯成一个微笑。

 

“我为你高兴，Rhodey，”他说道。“真的。没有谁比你们两个更值得美好事物了，更棒的是你们能从对方身上得到这种幸福。而且嘿，如果你们俩结婚了，我就能同时做伴郎和伴娘！老天啊，那我要穿什么？”

 

“喔喔喔，婚礼的话题先打住，Tony。你比我奶奶还心急。”

 

Tony咯咯笑着，倾身与Rhodey碰了下杯。

 

“Rhodey，”他说道。“说真的。祝贺你。”

 

Rhodey举止间少了些紧绷。

 

“谢谢你，Tony。我得承认，你变得更……”Rodey甩甩手，皱起鼻子。

 

“泰然自若？久经世故？玉树临风？”

 

“对此事的反应出乎意料地成熟。为此我输给Pepper五块钱。”

 

Tony哼了声，喝了一大口饮料。

 

“有时候我觉得自己是伊卡洛斯*，而Pepper就是太阳，”Tony说着，目光锁住地板。他能感觉到Rhodey停留在他身上的视线。“我很高兴她能拥有某个人，而那个人几乎足够优秀了。”他抬起头露出一个大大的笑容。“几乎。”

 

Rhodey轻笑一声，摇了摇头。

 

“早就知道你成为我最好的朋友是有原因的。”

 

Tony惊恐地感觉到自己的眼睛有些刺痛，他将杯子推回去。

 

“我也有某个人了，”他说着擦掉嘴唇上的液体。“Pepper还不知道。”

 

“哇哦，”Rhodey说道，抬起了眉毛。“我还没想过有这个可能性。所以她是谁？我认识她吗？”

“呃。”Tony清清喉咙，双肘撑上膝盖。“Steve Rogers？”

 

Rhodey睁大双眼直直盯着他，表情塌了下去。

 

“不好意思，我听错了。我还以为你刚才说了Steve Rogers。”

 

“Rhodey。”

 

“像是，美国队长Steve Rogers。像是，冰封七十年后被发现却在你靠近他时失去了超级士兵能力的Steve Rogers？”

 

“就是那个。别这么烦人。”

 

Rhodey仰起头，一声大笑在室内回响。Tony坐回身，交叉双臂，不安地板起了嘴。

 

“您愿意何时冷静下来，Rhodes上校，请随意。”

 

“哦老天啊，这太有趣了。有意思。他知道你那些美队填充玩偶和该死的每一年的万圣节服装以及——”

 

“是的，”Tony大声道。“是的，他当然知道，而且他觉得那很可爱，不妨告诉你。”

 

“天哪，他当然那么觉得。所以，你们俩搅在一起多久了？该死的，Tony，我甚至都不知道你仍然好这口。”

 

Tony短促地笑了声，他起身将盛放着苏打和蔓越橘的托盘端过来，给Rhodey也加了些。

 

“谁还会那样说？”他问道。“第一：四个月。第二：没错，时不时地，我仍会搭乘老二列车。很明显。我知道你不会出现恐同情绪。”

 

“哦得了吧，Stark。你清楚我不是那样的人。我只是觉得，你知道的，那是你在九十年代的风格，那时你成天醉得不成样子，如果你还有印象的话。”

 

“我现在可清醒着呢。”

 

Rhodey坐回身，用赞赏的目光打量了他一眼。

 

“没错，”他说道。“看得出来。”

 

——

 

“我喜欢你的朋友，”Steve说话时Tony将毯子拉至他的下巴，他又推回去。“他——很——有——趣。”

 

“好吧，醉得容易队长，”Tony说着隔着毯子拍了拍他的屁股。他起身离开，Steve翻个身从后面喊他。

 

“Tony别走你应该留下陪我然后我们就能聊聊Rhodesy有多有趣并且也许做你喜欢的那事。”他抬起一条胳膊扭了扭屁股。

 

Tony在门口探回头，脸上挂着微笑，那种被Steve做的什么事逗乐了的笑容，而Steve又不晓得究竟什么那么好笑所以只能用撅嘴表达不满。Tony的牙齿非常齐又非常白。

 

“我不是要离开，Steve。我就只是刷个牙拿上平板就回来，好吗？”

 

Steve对他咕哝了声，接着对方就消失了。

 

之后，Steve隐约意识到一只手摩挲着他的后背，一双唇停留在他的发间，一只温暖的手坚实地握在他的身侧，但他实在太累，顾不得弄清楚了。

 

Steve在清晨骤然醒来，感到一双手握在他的两肩，耳边是Tony的声音。

 

“动起来，小子！贝德福德有情况，我们要集结了。快点，起起起！”

 

“唔——要，”Steve发出类似的声音。

 

Tony大笑着将他拉起来，在他一边的脸颊上留下湿答答的吻，他将黏乎乎的口水抹掉。

 

“你的醉酒反应还真是可爱，我都不清楚自己怎么会拖这么久才把你灌醉，不过我给你带了些水和阿司匹林，你现在得清醒过来，Cap。”

 

“这就起，Tony，别推我了。”Steve拖着一边肩膀遮住自己的脸，Tony将一副耳机塞进他的手中。

 

“去控制室，现在，”Tony说道，接着就火烧屁股似的冲出了门外。Steve像是要抖落蜘蛛网一般甩了甩身体，吞下药片喝了水，两分钟内就到了控制室。

 

控制室是Steve楼层的一个独立的附属房间，有段时间一直没有投入使用，直到Tony决定管他Fury怎么想Steve都是一名复仇者。他为Steve打造了一副脱离头盔的耳机，让他能和队伍里所有成员沟通。他同样在每人制服的领子上都安装了微型相机，它们各自连接着贴着标签的电视机——如果你能称这些Tony珍爱的做工讲究画面清晰的荧屏为“电视机”的话。那儿分别有黑寡妇电视，雷神电视，钢铁侠电视，鹰眼电视，甚至还有一台空白电视，留待Bruce回来后使用。Steve想不通Tony能把相机安装在什么位置而不会在Hulk撕烂Bruce的衣服时被毁掉，不过这事到时由Tony来考虑就行了。自从几个月前将控制室建好后，Steve已经成功领导复仇者们抵抗了十二起敌人入侵，都没有向神盾局泄露他的参与。当然，Tony不会百分百服从Steve的指挥。不过到这份上Steve已经不会为那个小缺点而太过光火了。不论有无战甲，Tony Stark永远都会是Tony Stark。而Steve喜欢Tony Stark。太喜欢了。

 

“上帝保佑我，”他因这念头而咕哝了声。

 

他调整耳机时那一台台电视机接连闪现了画面，马西大道上一片狼藉。接着耳机里出现了音频。

 

“大家能听到我吗？”

 

“一清二楚，Cap，”钢铁侠说道。

 

“确认。”黑寡妇。

 

“然。”雷神。

 

“毫无疑问。”鹰眼。

 

“所有系统都正常，”Steve说道。“解释现场情况。”

 

“不过是一条太空鱿鱼来了场倒霉之旅，”钢铁侠说道。“我们得把他放倒。”

 

“他手上有平民，队长，”黑寡妇说道。“我们需要——”

 

轰隆一声，寡妇和雷神的电视就花屏了。Steve踱步。

 

“汇报！”他喊道。

 

“他们没事，”鹰眼说道。“敌人有燃烧弹，不过威力基本就相当于炮竹，它们太小了。”

 

Steve依然没能看清楚敌人的样子，他能看到部分形态，虽然能想象着把它们拼凑起来，但依然比不上完整画面。他拿起Tony给的弹力球一遍遍地捏着。

 

“大小和数据，现在。”

 

“此物会喷火！”雷神喊道，他的电视画面里是一片火海。Steve因自己的耳朵受到的攻击而瑟缩了一下。Tony已经将Thor的话筒永久设定成了最低音量，但是帮助不大。

 

“它也会喷火，”鹰眼说道。

 

“雷神的情况，鹰眼。”

 

“不过被烈火炙烤，队长！”雷神回答，“无需惊惧！”说着又投入战斗。

 

“大概五米高，至少同等宽度，另有大约十根触手和燃烧弹和火助威，”黑寡妇答道。“行动缓慢，但不似我们想的那般迟钝。它同样会喷射某种粘稠物。”

 

“它是如何抓住平民的？”Steve看着钢铁侠展现的空中场景，在他被旋转着甩向空中时吓了一跳。“钢铁侠！斥力炮！”

 

“我懂的，Cap，”钢铁侠说道。“保护好自己。”

 

“市民实际上是被吞了，队长，”黑寡妇说道。

 

“解释。”

 

雷神正被一只触手钳制着，鹰眼在检测一幢大楼，钢铁侠在敌人上方盘旋着，试图瞅准时机用斥力炮打松触手，而寡妇正蹲伏在一辆车后，做出冲刺的姿势。

 

“敌方整个吞下了三名市民，可以看到他们正身处它的腹部，我不明白这是什么情况，队长，但他们虽然恐慌却也安然无事。另外还有至少十二个人被困在敌方的触须后面。我现在去划开它的肚子。”

 

“鹰眼，准备射箭，”Steve说道。

 

“明白。”

 

“钢铁侠，看在上帝的份上，解救Thor。”在鹰眼的频道里雷神看起来要窒息了。

 

“他没事！”

 

“先释放他，然后再对付其他触手，这是命令！”

 

“那儿还有平民——”

 

“其中无一人即将窒息而死，钢铁侠！”

 

“他是个该死的不死神祗，Cap!”接着钢铁侠就再次飞到了空中，不过没等Steve再次发火，他就看到钢铁侠降落到了雷神的摄像机前。

 

Steve捏着鼻梁，缓缓地深吸一口气，呼气。

 

那东西发出一声令人不适的尖叫，接着立起身，疯狂摆动着触角，而其腹部的受困者从那道锋利的划伤处掉了出来。那群市民被一阵阵流下的液体淋了满身，踉跄着撞向黑寡妇。Steve皱了下眉，将双手撑上操作台来稳住心跳。鹰眼跑向黑寡妇他们，将他们从那堆液体中解救出来，钢铁侠将其余市民带领了出来，雷神挥动神锤，将那怪物的脑子砸个稀烂。

 

“大家做得很好，一小时后汇报。”

 

他将耳机摘下，身体陷在椅子中，接着就听见了一下非常熟悉的咳嗽声。他僵住了。

 

“你一定是指在他们跟我汇报过后，Rogers _先生_ ，”Fury的声音从他身后传来。

 

Steve转动椅子，站起身来。

 

“是的，长官，”他说道，忍住敬礼的冲动。“那本就是指你的任务汇报，长官。”

 

“唔——”Steve很清楚Fury那只独眼正扫视着他，他同样也清楚自己只穿着昨晚的背心和短裤。“我发现这是个非常有趣的事态转变。”

 

“我可以解释——”

 

Fury提起一只手。

 

“不需要，Rogers，我早该料到会发生这种情况。”

 

“无意冒犯，长官，刚才的行动很成功，而且我——”

 

“我说了‘不需要’，Rogers，而我是认真的。”接着Fury就大衣一甩走出了房间。

 

Steve跌回椅子里，一只手揉着脸，考虑着要再吃些阿司匹林。

 

————

 

任务汇报一如既往地冗长无趣，但这次因特别谴责了瞒着Fury让Steve参与任务的事而尤为恼人。Tony暗自记下要加强他的反Fury安全系统。整个任务汇报期间Fury都用他那只独眼控诉着Tony，而Tony则在开启神烦的嘴炮功能进行辩护后，就将整个内容屏蔽在外了。从Clint呆滞的目光来看，他也处于游离状态，不过Tony相当确信他并非在想着去制造机器人鱿鱼，Tony觉得那点子赞透了而且并非人们所想的那么复杂。

 

之后，他去找了Steve。任务后他通常会去自己的画室，偶尔还会允许Tony看自己的画作。通常画上会是他们所面对的敌人，以及随便哪个在战场上奋勇杀敌的复仇者。Tony告诉他应该把这些卖掉——它们真的非常出色。他曾试图买下一副Natasha的画像，并表扬Steve完美捕捉到了她诱人的屁股，但Steve对他做了个鬼脸，声称他应该为自己感到羞耻。Tony则发誓他最爱的是Steve的屁股，不过Steve已经一本正经地对他板起了脸，并把自己所有的素描都藏了起来以躲避Tony觊觎的目光。

 

今天Steve不在他的画室，不过他的绘图桌上有一根断掉的铅笔和散布的水彩纸。Tony皱眉走了过去。他弯腰想收拾一下那些素描，但在看到自己的面孔时停住了。一张又一张，循环往复。有的就只是他的眼睛，或鼻子，还有一张Tony猜测是自己耳朵的速写。其中有他开心的笑容，得意的神态，也有他紧张的样子。其中一幅画中他正在熟睡，头发呈现出他平日里用尽资源所要避免的凌乱。Steve的无尽耐心被淋漓尽致地展现在了画像中的每一个细节里，展现在他的每一根毛发里。那画作栩栩如生——但不知怎的那纸上的面孔竟有些陌生，仿佛被Steve的视角点亮了，美得即使傲慢如Tony也难以相信。Tony缓缓将它们整理好，收进自己的记忆。他感觉……有些湿润。他站起身，将这一叠画纸放在桌上，但允许自己的手在上面逗留了一会儿。他吞咽了一下。

 

“JARVIS，Steve在哪儿？”

 

“Rogers队长在训练室，Sir。”

 

“行。”

 

“容我提个建议，Sir。”

 

“说。”

 

“Sir大概会想要带上Rogers队长的吸入器。”

 

“谢了，JARVIS。”

 

Tony来到训练室时，Steve正喘着粗气击打一只沙袋，并且已经开始出现哮喘发作的迹象。他一直都在锻炼——每天的有氧运动，一周三次的举重——如今已经有能力让那只沙袋后悔遇见Steve Rogers了。好吧至少有那么一点点。

 

“嘿，猛男，那可怜的沙袋对你做了什么？”Tony说道，Steve转身。他满面通红，大汗淋漓，眼神里满是不驯，但看到Tony后就换下了打斗中的防守姿势。他胸部剧烈起伏，汗湿的衬衫紧贴着身体。

 

Tony无声地递过吸入器，Steve快速吸了两下后屛住呼吸。缓缓吐出后说道，“谢谢你，Tony。”

 

Tony歪了下头，接着伸出一根手指勾住Steve运动裤的松紧带，将他拉至拳击台边坐下，旁边放着Steve的水杯。

 

“告诉我你并不真的在意Fury的想法，”他说道。

 

Steve只是悲哀地看着地板耸了下肩，然后大口喝水。

 

“他是我的指挥官，”Steve说道。“算是吧。”

 

“传言你从不听从无脑指令，即使那命令来自你的上级。你能分辨对错。”

 

“但真的是这样吗，Tony？”Steve抬头看向他，表情痛苦。“今天的任务——你们都处理得很好。而我……我就只是个在玩战争游戏的孩童，那对这个来说毫无意义。”他移开目光，灌下更多的水。Tony的心沉了下去。 _这个_ ，Tony清楚，并非指复仇者队伍或Steve当下在复仇者联盟中的角色，而是指他之前不断伪造自己的档案以便能参军的原因，他如今以二十六岁的状态身处二十一世纪的原因。而Tony非常、极其害怕有那么一天，Steve会看向Tony，想着，成为士兵从一开始就是个错误决定。而 _这个_ 听起来非常像那天已经到来了。

 

“今天的任务比较简单，没错，”Tony努力不让自己的声音发抖。“但你我都清楚事情不会总是一帆风顺。我知道自己是个混蛋，Steve，但在清醒的时刻我也能意识到复仇者们需要一个领队，而那个领队就是你。没有谁比你更能感应并平衡队伍所需和民众所需。也没人比你更有资格在需要时发出紧急召唤。没有人能像你这样在着眼大局的同时又能留心个人。那就意味着没人比你更能胜任这份工作，你最好相信我今天在任务汇报中也说了这番话。”

 

Steve微微笑着将头垂在两膝之间。Tony伸出手来摩挲他的后背。

 

“你还好吗？”他问。

 

“我很好。我只是——感觉自己像个小丑，所有人都在迁就我，甚至是Romanov。”

 

Tony哼了声。“我倒觉得你算得上她的最爱了，事实上。Clint也清楚这一点并且为此极为不悦。”

 

Steve发出一声苦笑，在凳子上调整了一下姿势好将头靠在Tony的肩膀上。Tony伸出一只胳膊环住他，心脏在Steve的双臂扣住他的腰时骤然缩紧了。

 

“也许如果我变得更加健壮，就能重新考虑回到队伍的事。”

 

Tony没有告诉Steve他已经很强壮了——超过他在这副身体中的任何时候，他也只能做到这般强壮了。Steve心知肚明。Tony就只是将他拥得更近，把脸埋在Steve满是汗水的脖颈中。

 

“你浑身汗臭味，”Tony说道，Steve笑着吻了他。Tony一只手滑上他的臀部，将他拉到自己的大腿上。

 

“去我的房间，”Steve在Tony用两根手指摩挲他的小洞时贴着他的嘴唇说道。Steve最爱的活动之一就是骑跨着坐在他的手指上活动直到射在Tony的胸口。他们可以在任何地方做这事：这儿，厨房，工作室，Steve的画室，随便哪儿。Tony还没能成功引诱Steve在公众场合做这事，但来日方长。而这样已然很好，Steve的双手扣住Tony的后颈，双腿锁在Tony的臀部，他们投入到接吻中，就好像世界上再没更重要的事了，这让Tony相信，此时此刻，时间在他们手中。

 

“你不想……”

 

“我想要你进入我，”Steve说道，而Tony无法反驳。他们很少进行肛交，虽然差不多每次两人做爱时Tony都会把玩Steve的屁股，后者似乎很喜欢这种方式的性刺激。但Steve要处于一个特定的情绪中才愿意接纳他的老二，需要他感到与Tony贴近并想要与他亲近，并且他们要在事后安静好一会儿。Tony对那些情绪总抱有某种敬畏之情，也欣赏它们，乐于小心对待它们。

 

到了Steve的楼层后，Steve坚持要先洗个澡，Tony意图加入时被他踢了出来。所以Tony只能先准备好安全套和润滑剂，将自己剥光躺在Steve的床上，并努力克制抚摸自己的冲动。这当属他一生中最漫长的四分钟了。接着Steve全身赤裸地走了出来，用一条毛巾擦着头发，于是Tony告诉了他。

 

“那是我一生中最漫长的四分钟，”他说道。

 

“难以相信你居然熬了过来，”Steve说道，他站在床边，显然陶醉于眼前景色。Tony感觉自己硬了起来。他想要提起先前看到的那些素描，但又不确定自己是否应当看到它们，所以就只是后躺，任由Steve自顾沉迷。也许之后他会画他的全身像，而非停留在脖颈处。Tony也趁着这个当儿欣赏起Steve：他身体瘦削而光滑，手臂，双腿，身躯和臀部因锻炼已经开始现出清晰的轮廓。他的肚脐下方生着金色的细小绒毛，胸肌之间的位置有一个斑点。他的老二是普通大小，玫瑰色，未受过割礼。然而Tony最喜爱的，还是Steve那完美的丰满嘴唇，即使是在那嘴唇向他表达不满的时候。

 

“过来，”过了好一会儿后Tony说道。Steve爬上床将脸埋进Tony的脖颈，深深吸入他的气息。Tony任由双眼紧紧阖上，将Steve拥得更紧。他爱对方温暖的躯体和自己紧密相贴的感觉。他们从容地接吻，花时间感受和品尝着彼此。Tony的双手滑过Steve的腰侧来到他的臀部。Steve轻喘一声，贴得更近了，他们的阴茎夹在两个躯体湿滑的空间里变得更硬。Tony扣住两边的臀瓣将其分开，指尖探向Steve的小洞。Steve靠向那触碰。

 

Steve分开这个吻，跪在Tony的双腿之间将他含入口中。Tony呻吟着扣住Steve的后脑勺。Steve之前很快就学会了如何刺激Tony的系带，如何尽可能深地吞下Tony的长度，如何刺激底端。不过最主要的，他已学会爱上吸老二。

 

“天哪，看看你，”Tony喘息着说道，“完美的口交者。老天啊，Steve，我可以盯着你看上一整天。”即使从未如此承认过，Tony觉得Steve其实很喜欢自己在性爱过程中滔滔不绝的下流话，鉴于后者紧闭双眼并发出了一声从他的阴茎穿梭而过的呻吟。

 

Tony在接下来一段不算短暂的口交过程中继续实施了这一举措，但最终Steve开始变得饥渴而没有章法，让Tony有些于心不忍。“过来让我瞧瞧你那漂亮的屁股。”

 

Steve喘息着从Tony的胯部起身，嘴唇肿胀，闪着光泽，双眼笼罩着情欲。Tony移过身，Steve把脸埋进枕头，打开双腿，抬高屁股，伸出双手将两片臀瓣掰开。他那湿漉漉的阴茎沉沉挂在双腿之间。

 

Tony来到他身后，双手缓缓滑过背部来到他的屁股。Steve呻吟战栗着迎向Tony的触碰。Tony欣赏着那个被少许古铜色毛发包围的粉色小洞。

 

“该死的美丽，”Tony说道，Steve埋在枕头中难抑情欲。Tony冲着Steve的后穴吹了口气，一根指尖摩擦着探进洞口。“告诉我你想要什么，性感尤物。”

 

“你的舌头，”Steve语调不稳地说道，Tony注意到他的耳尖红了起来。Tony笑了，这家伙能够欣然接纳当下处境却还会因言语而脸红。

 

“遵命，队长……”Tony弯腰舔过他的会阴。Steve冲着枕头闷哼起来，手指纠缠进Tony的头发将他拉向前。Tony因此变得难以置信地硬。他趴在床上，双肘支撑着自己，扒开他的臀瓣开始认真吸吮他的后穴。他有很多话想说，主要是自己能做这个一整天，但他的嘴巴还忙着，并且一心一意地爱着Steve的闷声喊叫，他缠进Tony头发里的手指，他靠向Tony舌头的举动。

 

当那儿的肌肉变得松软湿滑，Tony起身，用手背抹了把嘴，说道，“手放下。”

 

Steve将双手塞进枕头底下，换成跪下的姿势。

 

“快点，”他说道。

 

“性急？”

 

“ _拜托_ 。”

 

Tony将两只润滑过的手指缓缓推进Steve紧密的小穴。Steve呻吟着攥紧了手中的床单。Tony抽送着将Steve进一步打开，接着熟练地弯曲手指，使得Steve大喊着拱起身体。

 

“很好，你太棒了，Steve，该死的完美，就像这样。你喜欢我用手指操你？告诉我。”

 

“是的，是的，是的，”Steve重复着，用力向Tony的手指上推送。Tony加入另一根手指和更多的润滑剂，那儿变得更紧，但Steve的屁股永远都能接纳，Steve总会呻吟着乞求更多，而Tony恰恰是个乐于给予的人。他塞进自己的小指，从容地将Steve操哭进枕头里。

 

Tony倾身覆上Steve的后背，将一串串吻落在后者的两肩和脊柱，用齿尖轻咬那些会让Steve哀鸣不断的部位。

 

Steve伸手将Tony的手指从自己屁股里抽出来，翻身仰躺，提起双膝。他全身泛红，汗湿涔涔，这景象致使Tony由心脏发出的搏动一路穿梭阴茎而过。

 

“我准备好了，”Steve说道。“快点。”

 

Tony用力吻了他。Steve胡乱抓着他的肩膀，他的头发。Tony的下体似乎就要因微不足道的某个触碰而喷薄爆发了。他起身去拿安全套并往上面涂了大量润滑剂。Steve将双腿架在Tony的两肩，Tony将阴茎顶端抵在Steve的后穴推了进去。Steve深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。Tony缓缓向前推送时看着Steve的面孔，但只看到了餍足的表情，好似深深的痛楚逐渐得以缓解。当Tony全部推进，被Steve的小洞紧紧包裹，他发出一声被抑制的叹息，与Steve额头相抵。他们一动不动，彼此沉默着。接着，

 

“吻我，”Steve耳语道，于是Tony吻了他。Steve两手摩挲着Tony的腰侧，双腿滑下Tony的肩膀，但Tony托住了他，将他打开，两肘勾起双膝。他缓慢而有规律地抽送着，Steve从这个吻中挣开好呼吸空气。Tony借机舔舐Steve的耳后，在肩与脖颈相接处吮出印记。Steve伸出双臂圈住Tony的后背，在Tony每一次挺动时将他拉近。

 

Tony想向Steve述说一切：他是如何每天敬畏着他，想将他如某种小奶猫似的衔在口中，想用精液将他填满并拍下色情照片。他又是如何害怕Steve会遇到别人，或意识到Tony是个怎样一团糟的存在，他不过是在宇宙派发智商时中了头奖，而这智商在Steve Rogers那温暖跳动的心脏面前又是多么不值一提，他想提醒Steve自己不够好，告诉他自己终究会将这一切都搞砸。他想要告诉Steve自己希望能尽可能深地进入他然后永远也不离开。想提醒他自己那百分百完好运转的、摆脱了汽车电瓶的心脏在他最终离开后将永远没法恢复原样。想说他爱他，而这又是一件多么美妙又可怕的事。

 

“Tony，我要到了，快，快——用力，Tony。”

 

Tony猛然挺动臀部将Steve送至高潮，他嘴唇泛红，大张着嘴巴发出一声被扼住的喘息，精液沾上两人的胸口，Tony俯身舔舐。Steve将他拥住，告诉他继续，继续操他，他需要这个。他极少说“操”。

 

Tony战栗起来，Steve在他的后背画着圈，在他耳边呢喃着毫无意义的话，亲吻他的脸颊。

 

“真想永远做这个，”Tony终究说出口的是这句话，Steve给了他一个慵懒的笑容，捧住他的脸，从容而深切地吻他。叫他的名字。

 

Tony颤抖着高潮，将自己更深地推进Steve的体内，整个过程Steve都在安抚着他。之后两人瘫软地倒在一起，四肢交缠，在高潮余韵中慢慢恢复。最终Tony清醒过来，意识到自己的阴茎正在变软，他得做点什么。

 

“准备好了？”他问Steve。Steve恨这个，但他还是点了点头，Tony按住安全套底部缓缓拔了出来。Steve皱眉，Tony吻上他的唇角。

 

清理过后，他们躺在床上不发一语，Steve的胸口贴着Tony的后背，大腿嵌进对方的腿间。Steve的脸颊贴在Tony的肩膀，一只手懒散地把玩着Tony稀疏的胸毛。

 

“你知道……”Tony说道。“如果你想的话我们可以交换。你可以对我做那个，我是说。”

 

Steve哼哼着，吻了下Tony的后颈。

 

“我会的，”他说道。“来日方长。”

 

Tony将手覆上Steve放在他前胸的那只，与Steve十指交缠。他将头向后靠去。Steve靠向他的后颈，双唇贴上动脉处，两人一起陷入了沉默。

 

Tony定是睡着了，因为他突然被Steve的手机铃声吵醒了：扰人的大型爵士乐队，而Steve偏爱Billie Holiday那样的艺术家。Tony的眼睛睁开一条缝，看见Steve坐到床沿去拿他的Stark手机。

 

“嘿，Bruce！”他说道。“不，没问题，我有时间。”

 

他那破音顶端引人联想的空洞感对Tony来说实在是莫大的诱惑——他伸出一根手指进行调戏。Steve不停地躲开并试图向他摆出臭脸，不过那可威慑不了他。最终Steve还是将他的手拍开了，Tony噘着嘴倒进枕头里。

 

“哦天哪，Bruce，那太好了！”他转过身对Tony露出灿笑。那表情正是阳光的模样，透过窗户照亮阴影。Tony忍不住还以微笑，尽管即将失去这个版本Steve的想法让他的心脏发疼。这个Steve能在看向Tony时看到美丽和渴望。这个Steve会像抚摸猫咪一样拍拍DUM-E，会带着惊异的目光看向他的战甲。这是他的Steve。

 

“哦。上帝啊。”

 

接着，Tony看到Steve的肩膀耷拉下来，脊背瘫软了下去。他突然间看起来无比瘦小，整个人都黯淡了下来。

 

Tony皱着眉坐起身，胸口贴上Steve的后背，下巴搭在Steve的肩膀上。

 

“不，那很好，Bruce，”Steve说道。“我需要点时间考虑一下。谢谢。谢谢你做的这一切。我很——谢谢你。是的。回头见。拜。”

 

他将手机放下，Tony吞咽一声。他甩开Tony，起身，开始从抽屉里翻找衣物。

 

Tony抬头盯着他。

 

“那么？我不需要知道？”

 

Steve转身俯视着Tony，面容紧锁，表情阴郁，双唇弯成悲哀的弧度。在看到Steve脸上郁积的是悲伤而非愤怒时，Tony自己的怒气也消褪了下去。

 

“Bruce发现了扭转的方法。”

 

“嗯哈，”Tony说道，希望自己的语调表达的是‘继续’而非‘废话’。

 

“必须是我们两个，”Steve快速说道。“必须是我们两人同时进行，就像那次一样。”

 

Tony吃惊地张开嘴巴。Steve的面容皱了起来，他转过身穿上衬衫和裤子。

 

“我要出去走走，”他说道。“回来时再跟你谈。”

 

他没有俯身索吻，也没有带上他的Stark手机，他就那样离开了。Tony一只手贴上自己的胸口，他的心脏正自由鼓动着，不受拘束。

 


	5. Chapter 5

傍晚时分Steve发现自己正身处第五大道抬头凝视着圣帕特里克教堂。它辉煌壮丽，一如当初；并且赞透了，在一种连Tony对这个词的过度滥用都无法涵盖的层面。这座教堂一直都会使Steve自感卑下和渺小，好似与上帝打了照面。到了2013年的今天依然如此。只是当下稍有动作，他仍能在自己体内感受到Tony，这念头使他的双耳烧了起来。他双手握拳塞进口袋，低着头快步走开了。

 

他径直走向了圣科斯马斯教堂，如今每个周日的早晨他都会来这儿，穿着一件因买自梅西百货而被Tony百般揶揄的西装。他喜欢圣科斯马斯教堂，在这儿做弥撒通常以服务和接纳为中心，而且即使人们知道他是谁，也不曾有人提起。他已经开始怀疑根本就没人认出他了，这使他安心。

 

他在告解室里攥紧双手，直到听见Lynch神父进入了另一侧。

 

“保佑我神父因我有罪，”他说道。“距我上次忏悔已经过了九天。”

 

“继续，孩子，”Lynch神父说道。

 

“淫乱。抱歉。还有，嗯，愤怒，又一次地，神父，我一直在做呼吸练习，也没有乱发火。但我现在的感觉很复杂，我——我很矛盾，神父，”Steve说道。

 

“说说看。”

 

Steve需要时间梳理会儿。他的脑中是一片乌烟瘴气，不清楚该从何说起，或者如何解释这一切。

 

“我必须做出一个攸关健康的决定，同我的特殊之人一起，”他说道。“我内心已得出正确答案——那个不会伤害到他的选项。但我有种愤怒的情绪，因清楚自己别无选择而愤怒，因它意味着怎样的未来而愤怒，也愤怒于自己被置于此种境地而有时那感觉就像是他的错虽然我很清楚不是，但最主要的，老天啊，我愤怒于自己竟想得到些会伤害到他的东西。”Steve嘴唇发干，胸口闷热。“而那甚至无关我想要什么——或者说，我曾拥有什么。只是我现在感觉被桎梏了，就像——就像我的身体正违背意志密谋着什么，或是每个人都在评头论足地围观。那种感觉很复杂。我努力阻止自己成为一个易怒之人，神父，或是自私之人。我不想变得自私又爱发火。我按照你教我的那般行事，努力有所建设。我想——我想成为他的好伴侣，成为配得上他的人，但我想不通如果抱着这种念头还怎么能做到那个。”

 

神父再次沉默，Steve听到对方移动时长袍的沙沙声和座椅的吱呀声。

 

“你是HIV阳性吗，孩子？我们这儿有很多资源可供使用——”

 

“什么？哦！不，不是，神父，我很健康，他也是。抱歉，我的说法太过模糊。我只是……这故事说起来实在又臭又长。”

 

“听起来你需要尽量开诚布公地和你的伴侣谈谈。你觉得这种谈话可行吗？”

 

Tony面对问题有三种应对机制：首先，幽默。其次，避开所有需要被处理的事项。再次，开启嘴炮功能并指望自己的个性魅力能够威慑到对方。Steve已经了解到Tony就是这样来保护自己那出奇柔软的内在的，并且，时不时地，以此炫耀他那高于常人的聪明才智。他根本不确定一场开门见山的对话是否行得通。

 

“我可以尝试，”他说道。“我会尝试的。他要比表面看起来更加……脆弱。”

 

“那么遏制你的怒气就尤显重要了。”

 

Steve吞咽了一下。在他将Bruce带来的消息告诉Tony时，对方正色情又美丽地躺在污秽的床单上，看起来是如此迷茫。而Steve却没有将他拉过来，紧紧拥住他与他相偎，只是跑开去舔自己的伤口。

 

“我离开了，”Steve心情低落地说道。“独自散心。”

 

他看到Lynch神父的身影点了下头。

 

“我要再次提醒你，有些事是你无力改变的，但你能以乐观和健康的方式面对它们。友善对待你的伴侣，你的朋友。并且，孩子，要友善对待自己。呼吸，运动，作画。不要低估祈祷的力量。”

 

“是的，神父。谢谢你，神父。为这个以及我一生所有的罪过，我很抱歉。”

 

“一遍圣母经，一遍天父经。这样如何，孩子？”

 

“很好，神父，谢谢你。”

 

“以圣父、圣子、圣灵之名，我赦免你犯下的罪过。”

 

“谢谢你，神父。非常感谢。”

 

“不用客气，孩子，”Lynch神父说道。

 

挡板拉上了。Steve走出隔间，进入散发出熏香和凉意的空气中。他深吸一口气好冲刷掉杂绪，点燃蜡烛后就离开了。

 

来到地铁站时，他与一个流浪汉有了目光交汇，那人蓄着浓密而杂乱的大胡子，抬起头对他咧嘴而笑时露出发黑的牙齿。

 

“嘿，”男人说道。“嘿，小个子。”

 

“嗨，”Steve停下脚步，对他微笑的同时掏着零钱。

 

“我见过你吗？”男人问道。

 

Steve耸耸肩，往男人的杯子里放了些硬币。

 

“谢谢，”他说道。“我觉得我见过你。”

 

Steve对于自己被认出来已经习以为常了。到如今，消息泄露几个月后，他甚至都已习惯了在这种体型下被认出。他发觉坦然应对是最佳方案，所以挺直身体露出一个礼貌的微笑。

 

“我是Steve Rogers，”他说着伸出手。流浪汉盯着他，脏兮兮的脸庞上一双棕色眼睛睁得老大，然后小心地接住了他的手。男人的手掌粗糙而肮脏，但Steve紧紧握住，带着应有的尊重握了一下。“很高兴认识你。”

 

“美国队长，”男人的语调夹带着些微仰慕。“收容所的人肯定不会相信。”

 

Steve忍不住笑了下，收回自己的手放进口袋。

 

“看来我要亲自去一趟了，”Steve说道，并且他是认真的。他都不清楚为什么自己之前没有这样做过。

 

男人的双眼睁得更大了，他坐直身体。

 

“你真的会吗？”他问道。“只是，我们中有一些男性和几名女士是退伍老兵，我们会很开心的。”

 

Steve觉得自己的喉咙被堵住了。

 

“尽管放心好了，”他在确定自己的声音没问题后说道。他再次跟男人握了手后就乘上了回城里的下一班列车，感觉已不似先前，好像自己可以轻松拿下任何一个反派，好像可以将Tony Stark迷得神魂颠倒吻得昏天黑地。好像他是美国队长。

 

——

 

“告诉我，既然你都有特意为此而造的机器人了，我们为什么还要亲自来做这个？”Rhodey说着冲Tony挥了挥手中的鹿皮巾。

 

“因为，”Tony说道，“动手清洁可以怡情养性。Thor就会亲手擦拭喵喵锤，还整天嚷嚷着‘配得上’那一套，不过配得上先生的确也会将那玩意儿乱放好让我垫脚。我的意思是，如果那对一个北欧神来说都没问题，那对Tony Stark也没问题。”Tony的战甲被拆分成了各个部件，而他和Rhodey正对它们进行擦拭、打磨和抛光。完全是毫无道理地这么做，如Rhodey所怀疑的那样。Tony凑近手臂装甲的一部分，拼尽全力地擦拭着。“而且，你见到那个大块头了吗？要知道除了与人格斗之外你从没见他进过训练室，所以也许擦洗那玩意儿也是一种锻炼。”

 

“嘿JARVIS？”Rhodey冲着房间说道。“你能扫描一下我面前这个Tony形状的生物吗，那样我们好知道他被什么附身了以及如何杀死它？”

 

“我相信他确是Stark先生本人，虽然他如此情绪化的反应确实反常，”JARVIS说道。

 

“叛徒永世不得上线，”Tony说道。

 

Rhodey放下手中的铁甲和鹿皮巾，面带愉悦地看向Tony。

 

“你是叫我来谈心的吗？”

 

Tony皱眉，以更快的速度擦了起来。

 

“我很骄傲，”Rhodey继续说道。“你就像个大小伙子了。别担心，这是一项我完全可以提供的服务。我是个很棒的聆听者。等等，我需要准备好饮品吗？”

 

Tony从他的任务中抬起头来瞪他。

 

“我只是想坐在这儿，你坐在那儿，然后我们就能认真把这东西擦干净，行吗？”

 

Rhodey的表情中失去了快活的影子，换上了让人恼火的同情。

 

“不管那是什么，你都能告诉我，你要知道。我甚至能试着帮你解决。”

 

Tony将注意力回到战甲，执拗地擦拭着并不存在的污迹。

 

“因为那就是你所做的对吗？把我从自撅的坟墓里挖出来。”

 

“姑且称之为个人项目吧。”

 

Tony摇摇头，转过身背对Rhodey。

 

“拜托Tony，”Rhodey说道。“嘿，如果你告诉我，我就跟你讲我和Pepper的第一次吵架。”

 

“我知道你和Pepper第一次吵架的事：2000的新年，你不赞成一个人像1999年那样派对。或者更具体地说，不赞同 _我_ 像1999年那样派对。她赢了，而你送了她一束百合花赔礼道歉。”

 

“好吧。是这样。”

 

Tony扯出战甲的另一个部件，拿着他的鹿皮巾凑上去继续用力擦拭起来。他能感受到Rhodey那愚蠢的关心目光黏在自己的后背上。

 

“Bruce发现了解决Steve窘况的方法。只是如果他想要回自己的超级士兵身体，我就得回到自己的满是弹片身体。”

 

他听见Rhodey倒吸一口气。

 

“他永远也不会要求你那么做，Tony，”他说道。

 

“我知道，所以我得为他做这个决定。只是我……算了。就只是。没事。管它呢。我会这么做的，至于接下来会怎样就顺其自然吧。”

 

“说说你那超级大脑所构想的‘接下来’是怎样一个场景。那才是你当下真正担心的，所以就老实告诉我，我们一起解决。”

 

这太蠢了。这更多的是关于Tony而非Steve。Tony很清楚。Tony可以一直做到心知肚明，但每次他想起Steve，那个高大强壮并在每次看向Tony时就一脸厌恶的Steve，一股恐惧就会从大脑直窜心脏。当Steve那百磅重量距离他只有四五英寸时，Tony别无选择，只能被压倒在他那大块头之下并躺进医院，再从Steve那儿捞取些善意。可他并不觉得自己承受得了对方这次的形体逆转。

 

“场景一：他因我夺取了他做决定的权利而迁怒于我并和我分手。场景二：他因我夺取了他做决定的权利而迁怒于我却没有和我分手，但在回到复仇者队伍后就变成了一个让人难以忍受的工具，并在之后和我分手，这种更糟。场景三：他没有生气，只是失望，他没有立刻和我分手，只是渐渐变得越来越愤恨和厌烦于我，直到后来不得不和我分手，同样地，这种更糟。”Tony深吸一口气后屛住呼吸。他移开铁甲好不用在上面看到自己的表情。“场景四：我是那个变得怨愤的人，我是那个因此恨他的人，是我跟他分手了，并且，一如既往，意料之中，毫无悬念地，我是那个毁了我这整个操蛋一生的人。”Tony将铁甲扔开，一只手伸进头发。

 

Rhodey沉默了，但Tony可以感觉到他的视线黏在自己身上。他肩膀的肌肉绷紧了。

 

“说点什么！”他大吼。

 

Rhodey的声音轻柔而满含善意。“Tony，你有想过和那家伙谈谈吗，而不是单方面地做出对你们两人影响重大的决定？”当然，Rhodey的“善意”语调总会多少掺杂点优越感。“话说回来，他在哪儿？”

 

Tony有些僵硬地耸肩，拿起更多装甲部位来擦拭。“中午离开了。还没回来。没带手机。”

 

“我实在忍不住想要指出，你的生活里不是没有他就变成一无是处的空白了。”

 

Tony攥紧了另一块铁甲。它的边缘令人满意地陷进了他的手掌。

 

“我忘了提起所有我没有做这个决定的场景，在那些场景里他表现得好像满不在乎，但一切都渐渐变得暗淡和阴冷，直到有一天我醒来，而他不在大厦里，也没留下任何消息，我没能再见到他，直到炼狱般的数月思念后，我在路上和他擦肩而过，而他正在做一些典型的美国青年会做的事，比如在中央公园舔一只甜筒，旁边站着他那从不会炸掉东西或用针扎他就为看看有什么反应的新男友，这就是终局，结束，我完了。我——我和他在一起时会更好，Rhodey，我了解一片空白是什么滋味，而那就是我会得到的，不论我如何收拾这个烂摊子。”

 

Rhodey停顿了一会后问道，“你确定必须要这样吗？我是说，为什么必须是你们两个人？”

 

Tony在椅子中转了个身，勇敢对上他的视线。

 

“Bruce又不笨，他不试遍所有可能性是不会打给Steve挑起他的希望的。要么得到一切，要么一无所有的困境还是挺浪漫的，你不觉得吗？”

 

“Tony，不管怎么说你还是不能单方面地做决定。我是说，如果你们都得参与才能回到之前的身体的话，那么他就得同意并亲自到那儿才行。你又不能强制他去做这个，这就是我要说的。”

 

“三氯甲烷。”

 

“什么？”

 

“什么？”

 

“Tony。”

 

“没什么。随便吧。你见过他了。他看起来不超过130磅，那还是在近期一系列锻炼之后。我能，怎么说呢，把他绑起来什么的。”

 

Rhodey正带着相当程度的惊愕盯着他。

 

“你在听你自己说的话吗？你说的是违背某人的意愿强制他去经历一场神秘而激烈的身体转换。而且还不是随便哪个人，而是你声称离开了他生命就没有意义的那个人，那个你从听说他的那一刻起就崇拜着的人——那可是四十年啊，而且，最主要的，那人还是个该死的圣人，因为他居然忍受得了你这个净做这种荒唐事的人。该死的，Tony。”

 

“我又能怎么办？”Tony挥动双臂。“他不会主动抓住机会因为他是由高贵和彩虹和仙女屁构成的，而我又不能在明知他想要什么的情况下任由他做出其他选择。真正阻止他的是我，Rhodey，而我不想成为妨碍Steve自由行动的路障。”

 

Rhodey双肘撑在桌面盯着他。Tony怒了。

 

“而现在你又换上了那张‘我为你这种一团糟的人感到抱歉，Tony’面孔。呵，就省省吧，上校。我没兴趣。”

 

“那你又为什么喊我过来？”

 

Tony摇摇头，拿起另一片铁甲，开始擦拭。

 

——

 

公共厨房里，Steve正舀起一勺麦片粥往嘴里送，同时脚点着神锤思考该如何和Tony进行这场对话，如果直接问起的话Tony肯定又要逃避，或许他可以采取某种稍微有那么一点点不合法的措施。

 

“他反正会同意的，”Steve说出了声。

 

“谁会同意什么，Rogers队长？”JARVIS问道。

 

“JARVIS，可否向你了解一下Tony嵌着反应堆时的医疗记录，尤其是X光片？”

 

JARVIS没有直接回答，但墙壁上闪现了全息影像。一张又一张的X光片展现出了融合进钢铁的肋骨和胸骨，全都是弯折扯裂的状态。Tony的心脏被掩在那装置之下，那效果残忍得有些不人道。Steve觉得自己的心脏要为这景象停跳了。

 

“天哪，JARVIS，那是——”

 

“将反应堆嵌在Stark先生胸口的装置，没错。您能注意到它在严重挤压他的肺脏，而他的胸腔骨骼必须遭移位和折断才能固定铁架。在需要那件装置来保命的四年里，Stark先生呼吸时甚至没法用到65%的肺活量。”

 

Steve紧紧闭上了双眼，有那么会儿他闻到了尘土，尝到了自己鲜血的铁锈味，以及恐慌。感受到Tony的手放在他的背上，用低沉的声音告诉自己他会没事的。Steve深吸一口气，再次睁开了双眼。

 

JARVIS继续道。“而那，当然，还不包括钯中毒，以及反应堆遭到移除时他所面临的生命危险。”

 

“JARVIS，你要知道我永远也不会将他置于危险。我这就打给Bruce让他叫停整个项目。这结束了。”

 

图像消失了，Steve再次面向厨房空空如也的墙壁。

 

“我不是那个需要您给出保证的人，队长。”

 

“不。不，当然不是。谢谢你，JARVIS。”

 

Steve将碗底沉淀的麦片粥喝完——若他在Tony面前这样做，后者又要为此喋喋不休地抱怨个不停，然后放在水池里洗干净。

 

这时Thor大步走了进来，头发凌乱双目大睁。

 

“Steven！”他说着用力握住了Steve的肩膀。“你可曾见到我的神锤，我确信今日交战后将它带回，但自己房内各处都找寻不到。”

 

“哦，当然。”Steve将碗放在水池中，弯腰捡起凳脚边的神锤，一定是任务汇报后Thor享用他的北欧神族盛宴时落在了这儿。他不假思索地将其拿起放在Thor的手中。

 

他们同时愣住了，睁大眼睛看着被两人的手握着的手柄处。Steve被烫到似的松开了手，但Thor叫喊一声，接着Steve就发现自己被提起撞向了Thor的胸口，在Thor将神锤重重抵上他的后背时他感觉自己的肋骨都要被碾碎了。

 

“我从未质疑过你，星盾兄弟！千真万确，你一直都是一名品质高尚的勇士。”

 

Steve本想道声谢，但只是从喉咙里挤出了一声短促的音调。Thor把他放下，他有些踉跄，但还好没让自己摔倒。Thor拍了下他的后背，咧嘴露出一个如他那二头肌一般大的笑容。

 

“我们定要庆祝这一大喜讯！但首先我要再次于虚拟战场击垮Clint Barton。他必定知道我会将他的肛门交还与他，为何还一再挑战于我？”

 

“那句习语好像不是这么说的……”

 

“再会了，Steve Rogers！我们很快会畅饮狂欢！”Thor最后震了次他的骨头后就走出了门外，神锤被提起搭在肩膀上。

 

Steve在他身后眨眨眼。神锤拿在手中的感觉轻如飘渺，还不超过一条面包的重量。他不清楚这意味着什么，但这个小插曲让他想挺直身体，高昂头颅。

 

Steve转身想把碗洗干净，这时JARVIS通知他有一通来电。Steve皱眉——人们通常会打进他的手机，而他当下没带在身上。

 

“是谁打来的，JARVIS？”

 

“是Fury局长，先生。”

 

Steve抿起嘴唇，更加用力地擦起了碗。

 

“可以忽略他吗，JARVIS？拜托？”

 

“当然，先生。”

 

“Tony在哪儿？”

 

“老地方，先生。”

 

“……他怎么样？”

 

“老样子，先生。”

 

Steve嗤笑。

 

“谢了，JARVIS，”他说道。“我知道了。”

 

Steve将碗擦干放回架子。他有一只身心俱疲的工程师需要安抚。

 

——

 

战甲的清理工作刚进行了四分之三时，Rhodey突然起身冲门口点了下头，“你们俩单独呆会儿。”Tony抬起头，Steve正悲哀地站在门口，一只手举起打着招呼，脸上挂着不安的浅笑。这时Rhodey突然前倾靠向Tony，迫使他对上自己的视线。“你最好单刀直入地和那家伙谈谈，不然我向上帝发誓Tony，我会把你们两个拷在一起关进军事监狱，”对方在他耳边嘶声道。

 

“我觉得你会想换个成语来形容我要做的事，Rhodes，”Tony小声回嘴。

 

Rhodey拍了下他的耳朵后就走开了，出去时顺带让Steve进了门。

 

“嗨，”就是Steve的开场白，Tony觉得他今天已经听够客套话了。

 

他坐在旋转椅中转身，双手交叉托在脑后，危险地后仰着，眉毛都要抬到发际线了。

 

“所以，又要成为一名超级士兵了，你现在有多激动？”他问。Steve的眉毛拧在了一起，他张开嘴但Tony没给他说话的机会。他从椅子上跳起来，开始将装甲部件一个个捡起然后放在工作室的各个地方，好让自己显得忙碌无比。“因为我可是超级兴奋。我们应该做实验研究一下你的不应期，哦天，你有想过我们将会尝试的更加激烈、新奇的性爱姿势吗？而且，不仅仅是你那边，我是说，弧反应堆也能让我嗨起来，就像打了三剂可卡因我敢说，你甚至都不敢相信自己的眼睛，或屁股。不管是哪个身体部位，你懂我的意思，这会变得赞透了，我们什么时候飞去怀俄明的那片荒野？”

 

“Tony，别这样，”Steve说道，声音迫切得让Tony牙疼。

 

Tony正忙着把一些东西堆在一起同时把另一堆塞进抽屉或随便什么角落，视线顽固地躲避着Steve的方向。他感觉到Steve向他走近，大概还像一位老奶奶似的绞着十指。

 

“别怎样？你收拾好东西了吗？我可以雇人来帮你收拾，那是项特殊待遇，你要知道——和Tony Stark搅在一起你就再也不用自己擦屁股了。”

 

“我们哪儿也不去，Tony。你能转过身来吗？你能别乱动了吗，拜托？”

 

“不行，超级忙，不过我能一心二用，谁让我是天才呢。所以，我想我们应该尝试的第一个新姿势是面对面站着，你把我按在墙上，但是我在操你，那种姿势会颇具挑战性，有特定的名称吗？我们可以称它为铁盾——嘿JARVIS，我能把这个词注册商标吗？”

 

“我竟无言以对，Sir，”JARVIS说道。

 

“Boo，扫兴，哪个没趣的家伙设计的你？”Tony咕哝道。

 

“我看了你的医疗记录，”Steve说道，Tony僵住了，一股灼热的愤怒沿着脊柱烧向头顶。他攥紧拳头，克制地转过身，皱眉俯视着Steve——毕竟他可以这么做——但Steve只是抬起下巴，目光坚定地迎向他的视线。“而且我一点也不后悔。如今我知道了那东西曾对你产生的影响，Tony，所以苍天在上，这世间再没有任何力量——甚至是你——能让我同意做任何会伤害到你的事。”

 

“我感觉我们正在上演一首Meat Loaf的地狱歌曲。”

 

“别转移话题。”

 

“我的意思是这没什么大不了，”Tony说道。“我之前带着它生活了四年，从未期望有任何改变——我会很乐意回到那种状态，如果那意味着——”

 

“你没法呼吸，Tony。”

 

“你也会让我缺氧的，Rogers。”

 

“这一点也不浪漫。”

 

“我爱你，”Tony脱口而出，这感觉如同反应堆被从自己体内强行扯出时一般，如同世间万物都在缓慢而痛苦地悸动嗡鸣着，他不敢相信自己竟然就这样说了出来，毕竟在这场对话不请自来时他压根没这打算，或者说他从未打算说出来过。而Steve吃惊地睁大了眼睛，Tony鼓起勇气继续说了下去。“我爱你，这就是我想说的，并且该死的Steve，就算要把自己的全部都交给你我也在所不辞。我的心，我的肺，一切。”

 

Steve伸出双手，捧住他的双颊摩挲着，继而将他拉低，两人额头相抵。Tony紧闭双眼，吐出一丝发颤的气息。

 

“这类誓言不该按字面意思理解的，Tony。”

 

“如果只是隐喻那还有何意义？”

 

“那意味着一切。一切。”

 

“我想要这个。我想要为你做这个。让我为你做这个。”

 

Steve伸出双臂圈住Tony的腰，将脸埋进他的肩膀。Tony将鼻子塞进Steve的颈窝，收紧环住对方的手臂，深深吸入对方的气息。这让人安心。

 

“Tony，这是你的身体，你生来所被赋予的，你理应拥有的。而这——这是我的。我不打算改变。”

 

“别对我说谎，Cap。我受不了那个。”

 

“我没有说谎。我在这副身体中就不完整了吗，Tony？”

 

“不，当然不是，我不是那个——”

 

“这副身体帮我度过了猩红热和大萧条，”Steve说道。“在被注射超级士兵血清之前，是这副身体在帮我对抗恶霸。这副身体让我有机会了解你。它一点也不弱小或无能。这是我的身体，Tony。我不为此感到羞耻或遗憾。这是我的身体。”

 

“但你为自己不能持盾作战而难过。我了解你，Steve。我知道那是你想要的。”

 

Steve抽身，伸手抚平Tony的衬衫，给了他一个浅浅的笑容。

 

“而你想办法满足了我的愿望，你为我建造了控制室——让Fury滚一边去吧。我也会想其他办法。关键不在于我是否上得了战场——而在于我能否帮助取胜。现在我知道了，无论体型如何我都能做到那个——而且Tony，我现在体型可棒了，甚至长出了腹肌。”

 

“这我还不清楚，”Tony说着挑了下眉。Steve翻了个白眼。

 

“而且在服用药物后，我现在连吸入器都不常用了。”

 

Tony捏了下Steve的屁股，鼓足勇气说了出来。 _Rhodey会非常骄傲的_ ，他想。

 

“我只是不希望我们都在这件破事上以礼相待，却在一个转身之后发现彼此已经形同陌路了，因为用一副强化的身体换来一堆花哨的承诺和新发明的药品根本不值得。”

 

“这永远也不会发生。”

 

“你没法预知，不能保证。”

 

“我能。”

 

“你不能，这不是想怎样就会怎样那么简单，Steve，这很复杂而且——”

 

“这再简单不过了因为我也爱你，你这个笨蛋。”

 

Tony的大脑一下子短路了，舌头失去了功用，话语难以成形。Steve倾身在Tony一边的眼角印上一个吻，接着是另一边，接着是他的鼻子，再接着，纯洁无欲地，吻在他的唇上。

 

“我的选择永远是你，”Steve说道，紧张感沿着Tony的脊柱缓缓流失。他靠向Steve，对方轻而易举地拥住了他。

 

“你谈了桩吃亏的买卖，锁定队长。”

 

“我可不觉得，铁皮人。”

 

“所以你还要不要吻我了？”

 

“霸道，”说罢Steve就吻了他。这个吻很快变得淫荡饥渴。Tony将Steve拉向自己，两手覆上Steve的屁股捏了把那儿的软肉，让两人的臀部紧密相贴。Steve呻吟着将Tony压在工作台上，用自己的硬挺摩擦着Tony的。Tony感觉自己的脊椎尾部好似有一丝火花擦过，整个人被欲望压得有些恍惚。他想要降低身体，将鼻子埋进Steve浓密的耻毛中，被对方火热的老二呛到，让自己喉咙里灌满Steve的精液。他想要这个，但Steve正忙于抓着Tony的衬衫将他按倒。

 

“该死，Steve，”他说。“我想吸你，让我吸你。”

 

Steve发出一声低沉的呻吟，愈加发狠地吻着Tony。这让Tony有些头重脚轻，全身的皮肤都变得饥渴难耐。他拉扯着Steve裤带，掀起他的体恤，迫切地想要与对方肌肤相贴。Steve不断地贴近Tony似乎要钻对方内里深处将其吞噬。

 

他突然间抽离了身体，气喘吁吁，嘴唇红肿，眼神迷离。

 

“卧室，”他嘶声道，一把抓住Tony的手将他拽向门口。

 

“我们得记着在这儿放润滑剂，”Tony说道。“为什么我们没在这儿放润滑剂？”

 

“我们是两个非常、非常愚蠢的人类，”Steve说着将Tony推出门外。

 

电梯差点就被玷污了——如果Tony对此事有发言权的话，它本来是会的，但Steve当下正处于控制欲爆发的人格，Tony对此无法反驳。Tony被毫不留情地扔在了Steve的床上并剥了个精光，接着被一名体重超过一百磅的前超级士兵压在了身下。Tony屈服了，双手在对方赤裸的皮肤上四处游移着，如同对方是濒临窒息时的氧气一般吻着他。

 

“老天啊，操，”当Steve的手指滑进他的体内时Tony说道。Steve停下了动作，在Tony的锁骨上吮出一个吻痕。Tony伸出双臂牢牢环住他的肩膀。

 

“还好吗？”Steve问道。

 

“天哪，是的，”Tony说道。他进一步打开双腿挺起屁股。Steve撇嘴露出一个微笑，又增加了一根手指进行轻微扩张。

 

“我是不是剥夺了你的乐趣？”

 

Tony试着露出坏笑，但他正热血上涌，心脏满的要溢出来了，而他身上的Steve是如此美好，在此情况下很难发挥调侃天赋。

 

“我确信长期拥有你屁股的通行证对我来说是某种神圣的奖赏，而非剥夺，”他说道。这时Steve用手指擦过他的前列腺，让他眼球翻动着发出一声无意识的低呼。

 

“这就对了，”Steve兴奋地说道。

 

“再来，”Tony说道。Steve哼哼着俯身将Tony的老二深深地纳入口中，同时塞进了第三根手指。Tony喊叫着将手指伸进Steve的头发，摆动身体配合着体内手指的节奏。Tony的指甲划过Steve两肩之间的部位，使得对方的身体一阵战栗。“该死的完美，”他说道。Steve透过他浓密的睫毛看向他，双眸被浓重的情欲染成深色，饱满的双唇包裹着他的阴茎。Tony呻吟着将头后倒去。

 

当Steve最终戴上安全套并缓缓进入他体内，Tony战栗着承受着将他拉近。那股拉扯和烧灼感同时也是一股尖锐而甜蜜的快感，对方的皮肤如同发烫的药膏敷在他身上。Steve从容而深入地吻了他，稍稍退出又呻吟着缓缓推进。

 

“还好吗？”Tony说道，在看到Steve闭着眼睛咬唇点头时露出了微笑。Tony将Steve的双颊捧在手中。“你真令人惊叹，”他低语着，将一连串吻沿着对方的颧骨一直落在下巴上。

 

Steve撑起身，强迫自己睁开眼睛，直直地盯着他，Tony的呼吸为此凝住了。他抬起双腿环上Steve的腰，Steve有力而从容地操着他，使得Tony呻吟声不断。他都忘记了这种感觉，被填满，被索取——被完全掌控，轻易刺激，无比餍足——他从不知这是什么感觉，和某个Steve这样的人做，某个如此善良而体贴的人，某个在他身旁能如此闪耀、令人目眩的人。某个会亲吻他的额头，他的鼻尖，会贴着他的脸颊呼出他的名字，仿佛那是他的人间羁绊的人。

 

“我从不知道，”Steve说道，声音紧绷，满是敬畏。“Tony，你是什么样的感觉，我不能——”

 

“嘘，”Tony说道，一只手抚过他的后背滑向会阴。“我们来日方长。”Tony的手指擦过Steve的小洞，Steve战栗着呜咽着埋进Tony的肩膀，在高潮来临时抽搐着推进Tony体内。Tony一只手伸进两人身体之间握住自己的阴茎活动着，直到感到一股高潮的热度在他的脊椎尾部、小球之后升起。他紧紧抱住Steve，伴随着眼前一片白雾，喘着粗气闷哼着射在了胸口。

 

Steve撑起身脱下安全套，Tony回过神来，就那样虚脱地躺在对方身旁，呼吸沉重。

 

“留下，”Steve说着捉住Tony的手。

 

“再乐意不过了，”Tony说道。他侧身躺着，发现粉色印记覆满Steve全身，一直延伸到他湿乎乎的阴毛处。他脸上挂着一个傻乎乎的表情，头发蓬乱四翘。Tony的心也为此膨胀起来，几乎要撑破胸腔，膨胀到足以挤出反应堆，足以遮蔽太阳。他往Steve的腋窝钻去，惹得后者咯咯直笑，但Steve没有推开他，就让他呆在那儿，双唇贴着柔软的肌肤，四腿交缠，一只手蜷握着放在他的肚脐下方。

 

“我能告诉你一个秘密吗？”过一会儿Tony问道。

 

“嗯。”

 

“你之前拥有的那些大胸肌更多的是会让我害怕而非性奋。感觉毫不费力就能将我的脑袋掰下来。”

 

“所以我现在和你在一起，Tony：同一阶层。”

 

“不过我得承认以前想着吃你那完美的屁股害我毁了好多装甲设计图。”

 

Tony能听到Steve那轻微的笑声，他放在Tony后背的手收紧了。

 

“恐怕你得凑合着使用现在的我了，”他说道。

 

“‘凑合？’老天，这就好像你正因赠我一盘珍馐美味而道歉。”

 

“Tony，”Steve拖着尾音，将脸埋进他的头发。注意到一抹潮红爬上Steve的胸口，Tony嗤笑一声，吻上Steve的肋骨，吻上那让他喜爱有加的未经强化的胸肌，他的乳头。Steve抚弄着Tony的头发，Tony后躺回去。

 

“你得准备好抵抗住我长久施加给你的难堪才行，不过我还是挺喜欢看到你脸红的。”

 

“才没有因你难堪，”Steve咕哝道。他打了个哈欠。

 

Tony闭上眼睛，放松肌肉，深深吸入Steve的气息。

 

Steve调整了一下姿势，将手放在Tony的心脏上轻微敲打着，不易察觉地配合着对方的心跳，保持节奏的精准。

 

————

 

之后，当Tony打着呼陷入熟睡时，Steve起身离开卧室去打电话给Bruce。他的手指在遇到Stark手机的屏幕时总变得笨拙生硬，所以他让JARVIS拨通了网络电话。反正这样他就能在一面更大的屏幕上看到Bruce的脸，而不是名片大小的屏幕上。

 

“嘿，Steve，”Bruce带着一个疲惫的笑容说道。看得出他正身处一个明亮的实验室中。卷曲蓬乱的头发让他看起来像一个疯狂科学家。这描述大概与实际情况也相去不远了。

 

“你应该多休息，Bruce，”Steve说道。

 

Bruce露出一丝苦笑，伸出一只手揉着脸。

 

“总是不忘领队的职责，”他说道。Steve微微耸了下肩。

 

“你那边怎么样？”Steve问道。“关于……”

 

Bruce摇着头摆了摆手，看起来有些听天由命，精疲力竭，但并非绝望，或者，好吧，愤怒。

 

“很好，”他说道。“好吧。哈，其实并不好，但也不过如此。没什么。”

 

“令人信服的回答，Banner博士。”

 

“另一个家伙就在我体内，Steve，”他说道。“他不是发生在我身上的或被强加于我的某件事。我就只能……接受这个。”

 

Steve缓缓点了下头。他为自己的朋友深感沮丧，却不能说自己对这一结果感到惊讶。

 

“你和Tony谈过了？”Bruce问道。

 

“没错。”

 

“你不准备这么做。”

 

Steve摇摇头，嘴角弯成一个微笑。

 

“如果换做是Betty，你会么？”他问道。

 

Bruce偏了下头。

 

“我没意识到你们是这种关系，”他说道。“我想我应该猜到的。你总是‘Tony做了这个’‘Tony说了那个’”。

 

“我才不是那样，”Steve说着忍不住想要皱眉。意识到自己竟然将性向告诉了除神父或他的恋人之外的人，一股恐慌感就喷薄欲发。Bruce大笑起来。

 

“别担心，这很可爱。”

 

“才没有。”

 

“Tony和Steve，坐在一棵树上。”接着，就那样，笑声消褪，严肃气氛开始在两人间沉淀。“你快乐吗，Steve？”Bruce问道。“他对你好吗？”

 

Steve迎上Bruce的视线。那目光中装载着份量，混合着关心与好奇。因为，Steve意识到，Tony的玩世不恭、待人轻慢可是名声在外。Steve都忘记了。在Tony对他投以真心的笑容、温暖的视线并且待他如珍宝的这些天里，Steve忘记了。

 

“绝无仅有的好，”Steve答道，语气坚定。

 

Bruce半露微笑。

 

“我为此高兴，”他说道。

 

“我认为……”他停顿了一下。

 

“怎么？”

 

“我认为我会出柜，”Steve脱口而出，而地面并没有裂开一道口子，也没有一只手从天空伸出将他打进烈焰熔浆里。他深吸一口气。“这样更好，不是吗？起码是按照我想要方式公开的，而不是某个拿相机的人拍到了一张Tony对我上下其手的照片发了推。”这种事就发生在了一个漂亮歌手身上，而她甚至不是同性恋，Steve对她抱有难以言说的同情，也恐惧于这种事会不可避免地发生在自己身上。

 

Bruce嗤笑一声。

 

“确实不太好，没错。”

 

“而公开出柜会是正确的做法，对吗？”

 

Bruce换了个姿势，用力思考时眉头深锁。片刻后，他小心郑重地点了下头。

 

“你的确不该往前走的同时还不断回头看，”他说道。“除此之外，你公开性向会给很多人带来希望，Steve。你是一个英雄，一名偶像——人们仰慕你，别对我摆出这副脸。这甚至使你承受的反对也值得了，而那些恐同者的抗议也不会持续太久，因为很快就会有其他美好而自然的事情激怒他们，将他们的注意力引走。”

 

Steve在电视上见过那些人，他们带着不可一世的面容围着士兵的葬礼抗议，参加脱口秀，表现得如同在以上帝之口传道，实则与霸凌者无异。而Steve相信，打他那散发生命活力的心眼里相信，若这其中真有罪行，那当是曲解信仰之罪，那些人将其变作一把丑陋的武器，用来横扫一切障碍。Steve意识到，他的恐惧不安，他的缄口不言，都是对那类人群的妥协，而他无意于此，也并不惧怕他们。他想要与Tony共同踏出那一步，走出晦暗阴影。

 

“我从不畏惧恶霸，Bruce，”他说道。

 

“所以你是美国队长，”Bruce语带敬意，Steve满心感激。

 

“谢谢你，Bruce，”Steve说道。“为这一切。”

 

Bruce摇摇头。

 

“随时效劳，兄弟。”

 

JARVIS打断了他们。

 

“队长，我恐怕又是Fury局长，”他说道。“他使用了访问权限，现在就在门口。他非常坚持。”

 

Steve叹气。

 

“介意我处理一下这个吗？”他问。

 

“去吧，”Bruce说道。“既然你们不准备过来，我也该整理行装了。”

 

“所以我们很快就能见面？你会回来？”

 

“也没有其他地方可去了，”Bruce说罢屏幕就关闭了。

 

Steve起身伸展了一下肩膀，接着打开了门。Fury近在眼前，显得他更加矮小，那万年不变的瞪视更是添油加醋，不过Steve没有让步。

 

“无意冒犯，先生，我想我今早已经表明意图了。”

 

Fury翻了个白眼，从他身边径直走了进去。

 

“我没打算斥责你，Rogers，放轻松，”他边说边走向厨房桌台，将一个包裹小心放在大理石桌面上，把它滑向Steve这边。Steve满腹狐疑地盯着它。“看在上帝的份上，它又不会向你喷射毒液偷走你的黄金罐。”

 

“那是个关于矮妖精的笑话吗？”

 

“就把这该死的东西打开，Rogers。”

 

Steve解开缎带，让那布料自行堆积在大理石桌面上。眼前是一套黑色西装，还搭配着真丝领带——款式简单，但做工讲究，品位十足。昂贵——几乎贵到能取悦Tony了。他皱眉，抬头看向Fury那高深莫测的脸。

 

“这是什么？”他问道。

 

“这是我在给你一个成为神盾局特工的机会。经过指导和训练，你可以成为复仇者联盟的正式管理员和神盾局的联络人，正如Coulson曾经的身份。那样我就不用跑到这儿，焦头烂额地给你们这些家伙当保姆。我可没时间担任那鬼差事，Rogers。”

 

Steve见识过Hill的本事——见过她解决掉体型是她几倍的男人女人和怪物们，也见过她用一种让Clint兴奋异常的方式开枪扫射——他钦佩她，正如他曾经无助地钦佩着Peggy。并且在对Coulson的技能和责任有所了解之后，他也开始对Coulson心生敬意。Steve时不时会想，如果能够进一步地了解他，在他的监管下带领复仇者们，那又会是什么样子。某种程度上，他曾就是一名士兵和指挥官——总是处于准备就绪、泰然自若、沉着冷静的状态。除了尊敬这一事业之外Steve怎能还有其他念头？

 

当Fury的眼色越来越臭时，Steve意识到自己惊讶得下巴都掉了。他甩了甩自己，啪地将嘴巴合上。他伸出一只手放在套装上，深吸一口气。

 

“谢谢你，长官，”他说道。“何时开始？”

 

 完


End file.
